


Каппа

by sky_and_automate



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Case Fic, Detectives, Deus Ex Machina, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-09 08:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_and_automate/pseuds/sky_and_automate
Summary: Автор текста — небо и автомат (https://ficbook.net/authors/40800)





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста — небо и автомат (https://ficbook.net/authors/40800)

_17 марта 1996 года_  
_Недалеко от порта Кавасаки, Йокогама_  
_Точное время: устанавливается_

Ночь была тихой, морское течение — неторопливым, и только далекая суета порта Кавасаки доносилась едва слышным гулом.

Старая лодка скрипела, словно собиралась развалиться прямо под ногами. Фонари покачивались на ветру, освещая то тихую речную гладь, то грязные бочки с рыбой, а заодно и сидевшего рядом с ними Ишиду Кенджи, пытающегося дочитать, чем закончатся приключения Вэша в тринадцатой главе. Промокшие от влажности и ветра листы журнала склеились, а руки замерзли, но Кенджи не хотел сдаваться. Мешало также и то, что в целях экономии энергии отец выключил почти весь цвет на корабле, кроме сигнальных огней и пары подвесных фонарей, постоянно качающихся под порывами ветра.

Дверь рубки стукнула о ближайшую бочку, и Кенджи волей не волей отвлекся от своего занятия, подняв голову от манги. Отец выглядел недовольным — видимо, ему так и не удалось починить связь на лодке, а это означало, что их судну пора возвращаться обратно к земле. Отец был не из тех, кто будет так рисковать ради сомнительного улова.

— Тару, поднимай сеть, — приказным тоном обратился отец, указывая старшему брату куда-то за борт.

«Значит, на сегодня все».

Мысль была радостная — Кенджи не любил ходить в море с отцом и братом. Если бы не заболела так не вовремя падчерица их работника, что заставило Кодаму в последний момент отказаться от рейда в море, то он сейчас сидел бы дома и мог почитать о Вэше сразу после уроков. И журнал не провонял бы рыбой. Да и сам Кенджи бы ей не провонял. 

«Дурацкий Сару со своей дурацкой падчерицей», — с так и не утихшим недовольством проворчал Кенджи про себя. А ведь он предлагал посидеть с девочкой — все, что угодно, только не в море! — но отец заявил, что в этом нет необходимости, малышка может быть заразна, а пропускать школу — последнее дело. «Последнее дело»! Иногда отец такие выражения использовал, что становилось даже неловко за него.

Кенджи фыркнул и, не дожидаясь окрика отца, сунул журнал за пазуху рыбацкой куртки. Затем подошел к борту лодки, готовый прийти на помощь брату.

Ишида Хирото курил, дожидаясь подъема последней сети на борт. Его старший сын, Ишида Тару, неторопливо крутил ручку ворота, по легкости его движений было ясно, что сети полупустые. Не совсем голяк, но от того слаще не становилось. 

Хотя и не огорчало так, как, может быть, оно того стоило — сложно огорчаться, когда уже ясно, что бизнес не удержать. Даже если Кодама Сару останется работать на него после возможной реорганизации, повышение налогов в любом случае сожрет все мизерную прибыль. Стоило смириться с тем, что времена менялись стремительно: то, что мог позволить себе его дед, — уже не мог позволить отец, спустя годы он не может себе позволить даже сохранить свою компанию. Рано или поздно его маленькое дело поглотит большая корпорация, возможно, и к лучшему. Допустим, вместо сына он сможет нанять себе двух работников, тогда и Тару сможет закончить свое образование, а не шляться не пойми где в компании со всеми бездельниками Йокогамы, и Кенджи получится отправить в университет. А младшую, Икико, можно будет отдать в женскую гимназию, когда подрастет.

Тару все крутил рычаг, а сети так и не показались.

— Ну что там? — окликнул Ишида-старший.

— Сейчас, отец, сейчас, — отозвался тот, не останавливаясь. — Слушай, ты когда веревку сменил и почему не сказал? — добавил он. — Что-то с ней не так. Или рычаг испорчен. По-моему, я даже фунта еще не вытащил.

Голос у него звучал раздраженно. В свои двадцать три он явно считал себя умнее отца. О чем он думал про себя, Хирото мог догадаться. Считал, что его старик совершает большую ошибку, продавая компанию. По его мнению, все так легко: ходи чаще в море, лови больше, и никакие корпорации тебе не помешают! Хирото с раздражение выдохнул дым:

— Я ничего не менял. Что ты там возишься? 

— Не знаю, говорю же. Неисправность какая-то, — движения Тару убыстрились, но веревка словно прокручивалась вхолостую.

— Глупости не болтай, все проверяли сегодня. Последняя сеть осталась, что тут сложного.

— Может, зацепилась за что? — робко предположил Кенджи, перегибаясь через борт.

— Кенджи-кун! Ты как стоишь! — рявкнул Тару. — Тебя отец не учил, что ли?

Кенджи отпрянул от края.

— Ничего не можете сами сделать. Все отец помогать должен. — Однако Хирото все равно прислушался к звукам лодки, не заметив ничего, что могло бы вызвать у него хоть малейшие опасения. Пусть внешне судно и выглядело развалиной, он потратил немало часов, приводя его механизмы в идеальное состояние. — Кенджи, перехватывай и наматывай веревку. Мы так до утра провозимся, вся рыба уже от тоски сдохнет.

Сыновья продолжили работу. Говорить никому не хотелось.

— Показалась сеть, — воскликнул Кенджи, снова почти перевешиваясь через борт. — Крути, Таро, я сейчас ее подхвачу.

— От края отойди, — напомнил Таро. — А то лови тебя потом по всему океану. Ничего подхватывать не надо. Я и сам справлюсь дальше — улова негусто. Как я и говорил.

Кенджи послушно отошел на несколько шагов. Брата он побаивался — может, даже в чем-то больше, чем отца.

Край сети, покачиваясь, поднимался над бортом. Таро подхватил сеть и одним движением перекинул на палубу. Та упала, окатив их брызгами. Хирото затянулся последний раз и нагнулся, туша бычок.

— Кенджи, что стоишь? — напомнил он младшему. Тот бросил веревку на палубу и подскочил к отцу и брату.

Налетевший ветер качнул ближайший к ним фонарь, и тот, сорвавшись с крепления, упал на палубу, погаснув.

— Этого еще не хватало, — буркнул Таро. — Ни зги не видно. Кенджи, включи нижние фонари. Все равно возвращаемся, они нам не понадобятся.

— Иди, Кенджи, — кивнул отец. — Хотя смотреть тут не на что. Сеть даже не шевелится.

— Но что-то там точно есть, — возразил Таро. — Чего там Кенджи возится?

Палуба осветилась ярким светом. 

— Ох, черт… Что это?


	2. Часть 1. Речные дети

_24 октября 1996 года_  
_Токио, Канто_  
_Местное время: 02:18_

Вначале раздался нерешительный звонок, потом, почти сразу, включился автоответчик — разумная предосторожность его жены от ночных вторжений в сон работы мужа.

«Шеф, мы нашли девочку. Понадобится опознание. Это… Вы должны увидеть это сами».

Ягами Соичиро подскочил в постели и успел схватить трубку до гудка, при этом стараясь не разбудить своими действиями спящую рядом Сатико. Впрочем, он не был слишком наивен, чтобы всерьез предполагать, будто она действительно все еще спит после прозвучавшего сообщения.

— Кодэси, ты? Что там у вас произошло? — он понизил голос, нащупывая в темноте тапочки и проскальзывая на балкон. Холодный ветер сразу выветрил все остатки сна.

— Шеф, простите, что пришлось вас будить. Танидзаки и Обата сегодня в ночь приняли вызов от патруля в Кацусика. Под мостом обнаружили тело.

— Утопление? — от холода хотелось стучать зубами. 

— Боюсь, что нет. У тела… По заявлению Танидзаки, у тела нет видимых признаков этой версии. Рано делать выводы, но смерть, скорее всего…

Сзади приоткрылась балконная дверь, и Соичиро ощутил, как жена накинула на его плечи пальто. Не дожидаясь благодарности, Сатико почти сразу же ушла в дом. Впрочем, он отвлекся, попытавшись ее поблагодарить, однако успел лишь только взмахнуть рукой с зажатым радиотелефоном в руке, надеясь на понимание. 

— …возможно, неоднократно, на шее есть неясные следы, на человеческие руки не похоже. Ротовая полость в царапинах.

— Удушение посторонним предметом?

— Возможно. Отправим на экспертизу, как сможем. Обуви нет, на ногах гольфы. Как и в прошлый раз. И еще кое-что. 

— Да? — сердце Соичиро пропустило несколько тактов. 

— Родителям пока не сообщали.

— С этим не стоит тянуть.

— Сложновато будет объяснить такое. 

— Просто скажите, что ребенок умер. Пока не стоит поднимать панику, иначе уже утром будем во всех газетах, — отрезал Соичиро.

Потом он прислонился к холодному стеклу балконной двери, вглядываясь в полутьму спальни, где осталась лежать Сатико. Конечно, ей не понравится, что он уедет. Соичиро обещал, что во время этой беременности будет уделять ей больше внимания — не так, как когда она носила Лайта, а он только через три дня узнал, что стал отцом. Не так, как когда родилась Саю, а он вел переговоры с преступником, захватившем в заложники семью крупного промышленника. 

Никто не стал бы его осуждать, если бы Соичиро отложил вызов до утра — это было не его дежурство, их маленький отдел уже сделал все, что можно, а сам он не смог бы ничем помочь, и его помощь, скорее всего, до утра не понадобится. 

Но сможет ли он заснуть, зная, что произошло?

Соичиро поправил на плечах пальто и произнес в трубку, стараясь говорить тихо и решительно:

— И ждите меня, я выезжаю.

_26 октября 1996 года_  
_Токио_  
_Отделение полиции префектуры Канто_  
_8:32_

Разложив на столе снимки с места обнаружения последних жертв, Соичиро Ягами крепко задумался. Как бы ему не хотелось этого признавать, но все чаще он ловил себя на мысли, что они пошли по ложному пути. Ему казалось очевидным теперь, что они имели дело с серийным убийцей, у которого свой почерк. Три жертвы были детьми: мальчики шести и восьми лет, девочка — пяти, все трое жили в не самых благополучных семьях (впрочем, это можно объяснить тем, что такие дети легче идут на контакт). Все тела были найдены в водоемах. И еще эти красные шарики…

Соичиро передернуло от одного воспоминания. Было в этом что-то абсолютно противоестественное. Точно убийца привлекал к себе внимание, пытаясь выдать свои действия за волю сверхъестественного существа. Только если оно охотилось за этими шариками, то убийца наоборот оставлял их своим жертвам.

Соичиро потер подбородок с ощутимо выросшей щетиной и собрал все фотографии в одну стопку.

После зариновой атаки в метро было очень большим искушением списать эти случаи на дела секты; его отдел с головой ушел в эту версию, отрабатывая всех возможных виновников. И все же почему-то Соичиро казалось, что это ложный путь. И с последней жертвой эта уверенность только возросла.

Он не мог себе объяснить это, но все улики подтверждали теорию, что убийца был одиночкой. Дело даже не в том, что жертвами становились дети, просто он убивал… Он убивал как-то без вызова. Не пытаясь что-то доказать. Будто просто получал от процесса удовольствие и не мог этому противиться.

— Господин Ягами, Национальное полицейское агенство прислало по нашему запросу данные о сектах. Масато Танадо уже ждет вас в архиве.

Танидзака Коити остановился у стола. Вид у него был неважный. Видимо, парень так и не спал с того момента, как они с напарником нашли это тело.

— Хорошо, — Соичиро кивнул, вставая с места и сгребая стопку фотографий в стол. — Не слишком обнадеживает, да? — почему-то произнес он.

Танидзаки кивнул.

— Это точно, господин Ягами. Дело жуть. Я думал, что после зарина в метро ничего уже хуже не будет. Но эти дети… — он махнул рукой. — Так жалко. 

Соичиро похлопал сотрудника по плечу и вышел в коридор. По дороге к архиву он вдруг подумал, что надо было отправить Танидзаки отдохнуть. Но возвращаться не стал.

_26 октября 1996 года_  
_Токио, Канто_  
_22:47_

— Я дома!

— С возвращением.

По голосу Сатико было сложно понять, что она думала о его ночном уходе много часов назад. 

Поставив перед ним чашку с рисом и блюдо с рыбой, она уселась напротив. Ее «приятного аппетита» прозвучало суховато.

— А где Лайт и Саю? — устало поинтересовался Соичиро.

— Спят. Лайту завтра в школу, я устала ему напоминать об этом. Он очень хотел тебя дождаться. 

— Ясно. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Все хорошо, — ответила она. Живот у нее стал еще не настолько большой, чтобы мешать передвигаться, но был хорошо заметен, особенно когда она, как сейчас, надевала на себя на европейский манер фартук. — Завтра мне нужно быть у врача. Мне спрашивать его, кто у нас будет?

Соичиро пожал плечами:

— А тебе хочется?

— Если тебе хочется, — последовал уклончивый ответ.

— Мне… — он чуть было не сказал «все равно», слишком занятый своими мыслями, но вовремя спохватился, — очень интересно. Но если ты не хочешь, я не буду настаивать. Все равно — это наш ребенок, и мы будем любить его, не так ли?

— Конечно, — Сатико наклонила голову в знак согласия.

Соичиро отодвинул от себя пустую посуду и сложил палочки. 

— Спасибо за обед. Было очень вкусно.

Она встала и собрала пустые тарелки. Уже повернувшись к раковине, вдруг, словно решившись, обернулась к нему:

— Скажи… Ты не можешь пойти со мной? Обычно мужья присутствуют, и я подумала…

Соичиро растерялся. Он видел, как Сатико хотелось, чтобы он хоть раз сделал что-то, что делают мужья ее подруг. Да ему самому хотелось хоть раз порадовать ее. 

— С утра мне надо быть на работе. Нам надо… закончить с архивами, — проговорил он. Сатико отвернулась. — Во сколько ты записана? Я могу уйти с работы, и мы встретимся в клинике, — предложил он. Это могло грозить ему большими сложностями, но смотреть на печальную спину жену не было сил.

— Запись в 13:00.

— Хорошо. Я приеду туда, а потом мы вместе пообедаем, прежде чем я вернусь в отдел.

— Спасибо. Не забудь поцеловать детей на ночь.

— Хорошо, — Соичиро вышел из-за стола и направился вверх по лестнице. 

_27 октября 1996 года_  
_Токио, Канто_  
_14:30_

— Спасибо за обед, — Сатико сложила европейские приборы на столе и наклонила голову.

— Тебе понравилось? 

— Очень вкусно.

Соичиро было радостно думать, что Сатико действительно получила удовольствие от их маленькой прогулки, закончившейся в небольшом итальянском ресторане, расположенном в Акихабаре. Ресторан ему посоветовал Обата, когда услышал куда именно едет Соичиро. 

Сам Соичиро остался вполне доволен собой. Ему даже казалось, что он наконец-то смог понять, как именно должен вести себя, чтобы его семейная жизнь и профессиональная не мешали друг другу. Даже то, что он попросил у директора свободные два часа, не стало большой проблемой — тот лишь заметил, что Соичиро отлично справляется со своими обязанностями, и выписал ему свободный день в счет несвоевременного ночного выезда три дня назад.

— Ты уже подумала над именем? — спросил он, отставив в сторону пустой стакан.

— Нет. Как ты хочешь, чтобы мы ее назвали? — Сатико погладила живот.

— Может, Мика, как твою маму? — предложил он.

— Нет, Мику уже заняла Юми. Да и Мика Ягами — не очень звучит, не так ли? Слишком много луны.

— Как тебе Хидэ Ягами? 

— Хидэ? Как «плод»? Но она родится в марте. Немного несвоевременно, не находишь?

— В марте, да, точно, — Соичиро нахмурился, складывая бумажную салфетку. Ему хотелось найти самое красивое имя для будущей дочери, чтобы она всем своим существованием напоминала ему этот чудесный день. Но на ум ничего не приходило.

— Не волнуйся, — Сатико положила свою руку на его. — У нас еще полно времени, чтобы придумать лучшее имя для малышки.

— Хорошо. 

— И тебе пора уже вернуться на работу.

— Директор дал мне свободный день, — напомнил Соичиро. — И мы еще не попробовали десерт, — он протянул ей меню. 

Она улыбнулась, но улыбка тут же исчезла. Сатико едва заметно нахмурилась, будто увидела что-то тревожащее за его спиной.

Сочиро обернулся и увидел, как к ним идет официант. Внутри всколыхнулось нехорошее предчувствие.

— Простите, вы господин Ягами Соичиро? — в руках у официанта был телефон. — Вас просят из отделения полиции к телефону.

Соичиро взял трубку, глядя, как внимательно Сатико изучает меню с десертами — скорее для того, чтобы спрятать глаза, нежели для того, чтобы что-то выбрать.

— Слушаю вас. Ягами у телефона, — поговорил он, ощущая как сухо звучит его голос.

— Господин Ягами? Это Танидзаки. Обата сказал мне номер ресторана, и я надеялся, что вы еще там. Я знаю, что у вас выходной, и мне очень неудобно, что пришлось звонить, но нам нужна ваша помощь. 

— Что случилось? — Соичиро спросил это машинально, потому что на самом деле прекрасно знал ответ.

— В Накано патруль снова обнаружил тело. Его прибило у моста Мэнсэйбаси. Обата и Кодэси выехали на место. Я выезжаю следом. 

— Буду через полчаса, — Соичиро выключил телефон и протянул официанту. Сатико уже отложила меню в сторону и сочувственно смотрела на него. — Мне придется уехать.

— Я понимаю, — кивнула она.

— Если ты еще хочешь десерт… 

— Нет, я лучше поеду домой. Тебе не стоит задерживаться.

Соичиро и не хотел задерживаться, а хотел, чтобы она съела сладкое без него, но так получилось даже лучше, и он не стал поправлять жену. И настаивать на своем. По правде говоря, в голове его уже были совсем другие мысли — события дня казались чем-то совершенно далеким и несущественным. 

— В таком случае…

— Иди. Тебя ждать к ужину? — спросила она.

— Я позвоню, — пообещал он, вставая со стула. Сатико выглядела спокойной, но у него защемило сердце от того, насколько происходящее расходится с тем, как все должно было быть. Это мог бы быть идеальный день, но...

Соичиро поклонился жене, прежде чем пойти к выходу.

— Поработай хорошенько! — пожелала Сатико ему вслед. Он обернулся и кивнул.

_27 октября 1996 года_  
_Токио, Накано, мост Мэнсэйбаси_  
_около 15:45_

— Он зачастил с жертвами, — устало заметил Кодэси. Они оцепили мост, но даже если убийство произошло именно здесь, а не течение Канды принесло тело сюда, никаких существенных улик найти все равно не удалось.

Тело — девочка лет пяти-шести — было одето в легкое летнее платице, смотрящееся совершенно неуместно в мрачный октябрьский день. Обувь отсутствовала, но сохранились оба гольфа, когда-то белые, теперь впитавшие в себя воду и грязь реки. По состоянию трупа было ясно, что смерть наступила недавно — в отличие от других подобных жертв, вода еще не изменила черт лица и тела. Глядя на девочку, еще можно было представить ее живой.

— Есть данные, кто она? — спросил Соичиро, пока судмедэксперты застегивали молнию на страшной находке, упаковывая ее в черный мешок и погружая в автомобиль. 

— Нет, никаких заявлений.

— У кого-то пропал ребенок, и они молчат? — скептично уточнил Соичиро. Они уже привыкли к тому, что вначале поступало сообщение об исчезновении, а потом обнаруживали тело. Но сегодняшний случай выбивался из этой схемы. — К чему бы это? — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Чем отличается этот раз от прежних трех?

— Слишком скоро для нового убийства, — покачал головой Обата. 

— Хорошее замечание, — Соичиро кивнул и потер замерзшие на ветру руки. — Это все меньше походит на религиозные игрища и все больше — на деятельность маньяка. 

— Что-то произошло? Почему он стал убивать чаще? — откликнулся Танидзаки. 

— Это мы и должны понять, — резко ответил Соичиро. — Нам нужны данные по пропавшим детям в Токио. Все новые заявления сразу направлять в отдел. Танидзаки, сделай это как можно быстрей. 

— Имеет смысл посмотреть в архивах. Может, уже случалось что-то подобное? — подал идею Танидзаки. 

— Да, этим тоже надо заняться. Обата, мы с тобой идем в отделение изучать дела погибших детей. У них должно быть что-то общее, кроме очевидного.

— Возраст, семейные обстоятельства? — предположил Обата неуверенно.

— Адреса, интересы, знакомства. Все. Возможно, придется активно сотрудничать с родителями, так что будь готов.

— Конечно, господин Ягами. 

Соичиро поднял воротник пальто. Это не защитило его от озноба, но позволило хотя бы сымитировать, что все под контролем. 

— Кодэси, есть что-нибудь? — обратился он к сотруднику, делающему фотографии с места преступления. 

— Пока неясно, но никаких видимых следов нет, — отрапортовал тот, аккуратно меняя пленку, чтобы не допустить засвета.

— Так, с этого момента мы должны сосредоточится на версии о маньяке. За прошедшие месяцы мы не нашли ни одной улики, которую можно было бы связать с зариновыми атаками. Так что откажемся от нее. Но как бы там ни было, я твердо знаю одно: мы должны раскрыть дело и наказать этого мерзавца. Да, здесь не Аум Синрике, но это ничего меняет. Что бы тут ни происходило — это настоящий террор. Нас пытаются держать в страхе. Но мы не должны допустить этого, — Соичиро почувствовал, как от этих слов узел в его животе, скрутивший все внутренности в комок, когда он узнал о новой жертве, стал чуть-чуть слабее. 

— Не переживайте, шеф, — откликнулся Танидзаки. — Мы уж постараемся, чтобы он не ушел от закона. 

Почему-то от этих слов внутри стало как-то тревожно. Соичиро не любил громкие заявления. Он большим пальцем провел по обручальному кольцу, заставляя себя успокоиться, и только после этого сказал:

— Тогда за работу. 

_28 октября 1996 года_  
_Токио_  
_Отделение полиции префектуры Канто_

— Сейчас нигде людей не хватает, Ягами. Это объективная реальность — в Токио после 1995 все еще не снято чрезвычайное положение. Ты просишь о невозможном.

Господин Китамура махнул рукой, словно отмахиваясь от слов Соичиро. Тот, конечно, знал, что его попытка не увенчается успехом, но все же смутно надеялся, что получится уговорить начальство дать ему больше людей для раскрытия дела. Вчетвером они не справлялись. Всю ночь проведя за архивами и изучением доступных баз данных, они встретили утро в крайне мрачном расположении духа. Дело казалось абсолютно бесперспективным.

— Но виновные в атаке на метро уже пойманы. То количество патрулей, которое выделено… — предпринял еще одну попытку Соичиро.

— То количество патрулей, которое выделено, санкционировано правительством Японии! — Китамура стукнул по столу. Не сильно, но внушительно, явно показывая, что не желает обсуждать это с подчиненным. — Безопасность наших граждан…

— Погибло уже четверо детей. Это маленькие дети, господин Китамура, которые уже не вырастут. Это те дети, безопасность которых мы должны были обеспечить…

— Так обеспечь ее, Ягами! Мне кажется, ты должен сказать мне спасибо хотя бы за то, что я не подпускаю сюда журналистов. Они с удовольствием разорвали бы на части весь наш отдел. Вот, насладись, — он развернул газету и положил ее перед Соичиро. — Тут очень много про бездействие и халатность. 

Соичиро пробежал газетную статью глазами. Имена сотрудников нигде не упоминались, но зато автор, не стесняясь в выражениях, изгалялся на тему их абсолютной профнепригодности, которая привела к смерти детей. Это не было для него неожиданностью. Но на душе стало совсем мутно. 

— Не принимай близко к сердцу. Ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь, что как только дело будет раскрыто, никто уже в таком тоне писать не будет. Расскажи, что в планах? Нашли что-то?

— Немного. От версии с причастностью этого убийцы к атаке зарином мы отказались — не тот почерк. Сейчас проверяем данные детей, поднимаем личные дела, ждем результатов вскрытия последнего тела. И нам нужно, чтобы вы дали разрешение на проведение допросов родителей. 

— Ох-ох-ох. Родителей… — Китамура покачал головой. — Тяжеленькое дельце. 

Соичиро не позволил себе скрипнуть зубами. Китамура был неплохой парень, но эта мягкость, хаотичная дотошность и боязливость всегда вызывали у него множество вопросов: как Китамура вообще дослужился до зама начальника полиции с таким подходом к делам?

— Бумаги я вам оформлю, конечно. День-два, но постараемся сделать быстрее. Это все?

— Да. Спасибо, господин Китамура. — Соичиро поднялся со стула, отодвигая газетный лист в сторону. 

— Как твоя жена? — вдруг поинтересовался начальник. — Ты вроде отцом снова должен скоро стать? 

— Все в порядке, Сатико здорова. — «По крайней мере, была вчера, потому что дома я так еще и не был». — Спасибо вам. — Соичиро поклонился и, открыв дверь кабинета, быстро вышел, не дожидаясь ответа.

***

_Протокол разговора с семьей Онидзука_  
_На вопросы отвечала госпожа Онидзука. Господин Онидзука при разговоре отсутствовал._  
_Место проживания: Токио, район Санья_  
_Разговор проведен старшим детективом Ягами Соичиро_  
_Запись проведена детективом Обата Рёга_

Детектив Ягами: Мы соболезнуем вашей утрате. Нам очень нужна ваша помощь. Мы благодарны, что вы согласились на встречу.  
Заявление о похищении вашей дочери появилось в полиции седьмого августа. Но, как вы указали, ваша дочь не вернулась домой еще пятого августа. Почему вы ждали два дня?

Госпожа Онидзука: Мы думали, что Момо ушла к бабушке. Моя мать живет тут недалеко. Момо уходила к ней, когда мы с мужем ссорились, и оставалась на несколько дней. Мы не могли и подумать, что больше ее не увидим.

Детектив Ягами: Мы еще раз приносим свои соболезнования. Что вы сделали, когда поняли, что дочери нет дома? 

Госпожа Онидзука: Я поняла, что она исчезла, ночью. Я хотела пойти к матери и забрать ее — у нас нет телефона, — но передумала, решила, что ничего страшного, если малышка проведет ночь не дома. Ох, если бы вернуть время назад! Я не дала бы ей уйти.

Детектив Ягами: Что вы делали дальше?

Госпожа Онидзука: Утром я пошла к матери, но там Момо не оказалось. Мы начали искать ее сами.

Детектив Ягами: У Момо были друзья? Может, кто-нибудь видел ее в этот вечер?

Госпожа Онидзука: Нет, то есть у нее были друзья, конечно, но никто ее не видел. Она не приходила ни к кому. Она просто… Она просто пропала и все. Потом мальчишки семьи Акияма пришли к нам и принесли ее ботиночки. Тогда мы поняли, что Момо нам не найти. И пошли в полицию. А потом… Мы так ждали ее, но… 

_31 октября 1996 года_  
_Токио_  
_Отделение полиции префектуры Канто_

Соичиро отложил в сторону протокол, фиксирующий его разговор с семьей Онидзука, и, сложив руки перед собой, прикрыл глаза. Что-то ускользало от него. Это что-то было очень важным.

Все эти детали: и белые гольфики с вычурными летними платьями (одежда не была опознана никем из семьи), и отсутствие обуви, нахождение тел в воде, причем пребывание в ней не являлось причиной смерти ни в одном случае — и еще эти красные шарики, ужасная деталь, о которой он старался не думать. 

Из тех данных, которыми он действительно располагал, полезных было не так уж и много. Коити искал похожие случаи, зафиксированные в их архивах, но на территории Токио ничего не нашлось. Обата уже несколько дней проводил опрос жителей в районах, где жили жертвы. Они пытались найти хоть что-то общее между четырьмя детьми, но ни единой связи так и не удалось найти. С собой Обата на всякий случай прихватил фотографии еще не арестованных участников секты, отрабатывая эту версию до самого конца. Кроме этого у них был также список бывших преступников, так или иначе связанных с преступлениями против детей. Эту версию отрабатывал Кодэси, но и она не приносила никакого результата.

Шеф Китамура каждый час выглядывал из своего кабинета, будто ожидая, что Соичиро сейчас подскочит со своего стула и найдет решение этого дела. Это раздражало до трясущихся рук, а злость на происходящее сбивала стройность мысли, погружая уставший от мыслей разум в хаос. 

Помимо всего прочего, делом заинтересовался Департамент полиции. От мысли, что в их расследование будет вмешиваться какой-то напыщенный болван, привыкший к бумажной работе, хотелось перевернуть стол.

Соичиро потер лоб рукой.

Ему следовало успокоиться, следовало попробовать взглянуть на все происходящее под другим углом.

Через опущенные жалюзи на стол полосами ложился неяркий свет последнего октябрьского дня. Соичиро этим утром, собираясь на работу после короткого сна, спешно пообещал Сатико, что обязательно пойдет в этом году с Лайтом и Саю на Сити-го-сан. До праздника оставалось еще две недели, но Соичиро уже предчувствовал, что снова разочарует свою жену и детей. 

Это дело было тем сложнее, что он часто думал о том, как на месте этих мальчиков и девочек могли оказаться его сын и дочь. И именно по этой причине, глядя на жену, чей живот уже сильно выделялся под одеждой, он никак не мог рассказать ей о сути того расследования, что вел. 

Соичиро сложил бумаги и поправил их, добиваясь идеальной ровности стопки. Может, он не прав, что скрывает это от Сатико. 

Мысли о семье выбивали из колеи.

Семилетний Лайт за завтраком не отрывал от него взгляд, а Саю заплакала, когда Соичиро попытался ее обнять — неужели не признала отца? От этой мысли все внутри неприятно съеживалось.

Может быть, отец Сатико был прав, когда пытался отговорить ее от брака.

Соичиро встал из-за стола и снял пиджак со спинки стула. Ему совершенно необходимо размять ноги.

***

Соичиро зашел в телефонную будку и нащупал в кармане две монетки по десять йен. Сняв трубку, он закинул монетки в прорезь автомата и набрал домашний номер.

— Алло? — Сатико подняла трубку после второго гудка. 

— Привет. Как ты? — спросил он. Почему-то до того, как Соичиро услышал ее голос, ему казалось, что он все делает правильно. Но теперь самому стало непонятно — чего он хотел? Зачем звонил?

— Все хорошо. Готовлю обед. Ты придешь сегодня?

Он покачал головой, потом спохватился, что Сатико не видит этого жеста, но ответить не успел.

— Принести тебе обед? Скоро Лайт вернется из школы, я могу попросить его…

— Нет, нет, не стоит. — От мысли, что сын пойдет один по улице, Ягами весь покрылся холодным потом. Его даже на мгновение посетила злая мысль о том, что Сатико ужасно беспечна — пока он не вспомнил, что, в отличие от него, жена все еще живет в мире, где детей не похищают, не душат и не кидают в реки с красными шариками в кишках. 

— Он очень скучает по тебе.

— Я знаю, — с каждой секундой разговор становился для Соичиро все мучительнее. — Но не надо, чтобы он ходил по улице один.

— Соичиро, что происходит? Ты уверен, что не хочешь рассказать мне? — после недолгого молчания отозвалась Сатико. 

— Я… Нет. Пока нет. Прости, мне надо идти, — неуклюже ответил он. — Я вышел буквально на минуту. 

— Спасибо, что позвонил, — голос у нее потеплел. — Я очень ценю это. 

— Спасибо, что ты понимаешь, — Соичиро поклонился телефонному аппарату и повесил трубку.

_3 ноября 1996 года_  
_Токио_  
_Отделение полиции префектуры Канто_  
_Утро_

— Ничего. Никаких связей, никаких подозрительных лиц, никто из соседей не видел никого, похожего на преступников из нашего списка.

На утреннем совещании собрались все четверо, но это было, пожалуй, пока единственной причиной для радости. По лицам сотрудников Соичиро понимал, что дело так и не сдвинулось с мертвой точки. 

— И у меня ничего, — пожал плечами Обата. Выглядел он осунувшимся, а перед тем, как заговорить, громко и широко зевнул, не стесняясь присутствующих.

— Я попросил наше отделение связаться с Министерством образования, передал им, что необходимо усилить наблюдение за детьми младших классов. Они прислали письмо, что информация будет принята к сведению, — оповестил Соичиро. 

— Будем надеятся, что это не позволит убийствам продолжаться. Ну или хотя бы… принесет определенные неудобства, — заметил Кодэси. Прозвучало цинично, но Соичиро не стал делать замечания. 

— Может, надо оповестить о происходящем людей через газеты? — предложил Коити. Он уже не в первый раз поднимал эту тему.

Соичиро вспомнил маленькую статью, которую ему показал Китамура неделю назад, и покачал головой.

— Не надо. Это только поднимет панику, а нам и так трудно, — ответил он. — Мы не можем доверять прессе в этом вопросе. После инцидента в метро они ищут подтверждения нашей плохой работы. А мы не можем даже показать, как далеко мы продвинулись в этом деле.

— Потому что мы никуда не продвинулись, — мрачно добавил Обата. 

— Что будем делать дальше? — тревожно спросил Коити. — У нас есть хоть какой-то план?

Все трое уставились на Соичиро. Тот почувствовал раздражение. Ему совершенно не хотелось говорить вслух то, что крутилось в головах у всех присутствующих: они зашли в тупик, и у них не было ни единой идеи, как из этого тупика выйти. 

— У нас нет плана, — признал он. 

Обата тяжело вздохнул. 

— Шеф, так не может продолжаться. Я чувствую себя слепым котенком. Мы пытаемся бороться против кого-то, о ком ничего не знаем. У нас нет ни одной зацепки. Шарики по пять йен можно купить в любом магазине. Ни гольфы, ни одежда — ничего, что можно было бы отследить. Отпечатки в базе не найдены. Мы сражаемся с призраком, причем он побеждает. 

— Я знаю. Но наверняка есть что-то…

— Не знаю, шеф. Как бы это сейчас ни прозвучало, но единственное, чего мы можем сейчас ожидать, — это то, что новое убийство даст нам немного больше улик, — по лицу Обаты было видно, что ему не приносит никакого удовольствия говорить это. — Но ждать нового тела? 

— Нет, мы не будем этого делать. Мы будем работать с тем, что есть.

— Пытаться работать, — тихо добавил Коити, Соичиро сделал вид, что не услышал этих слов.

Кодэси откашлялся.

— На самом деле, честно говоря, я отказываюсь от этого дела, простите, господин Ягами, — проговорил он. — И не только от этого дела, но и от других тоже. Это нелегкое решение. Я ухожу из полиции. 

— Что? — Соичиро растерялся. Это новость прозвучала крайне не вовремя. Их и так всего четверо, а если Кодэси уйдет, то останется трое — что они смогут втроем? 

— Шурин предложил мне работу на фирму. Мой опыт там пригодится. Я не готов работать с этим делом и не готов остаться в полиции. Последние два года дались мне нелегко. Я приношу свои извинения за все неудобства, которые возникают из-за моего решения. Неделю назад я подал заявление, сегодня шеф Китамура сказал, что мое прошение удовлетворено.

Повисшее молчание все точно говорило об их эмоциях в этот момент. 

— Ясно, — подытожил Соичиро.

_10 ноября 1996 года_  
_Токио_  
_Центральный отдел полиции_  
_Местное время: 17:53_

— Господин Ягами, шеф хочет вас видеть.

Ягами Соичиро поднял голову, оторвавшись от просмотра фотоснимков, и легонько кивнул, показывая, что услышал младшего детектива Рокюдзу, пришедшего на смену Кодэси.

Еще очень молодой, только закончивший полицейскую академию, он почему-то вызывал у Ягами Соичиро стойкую неприязнь. Впрочем, эту неприязнь в Соичиро теперь вызывало очень многое.

— Передай, что я сейчас зайду, — ответил он.

Рокюдзу вместо того, чтобы уйти, так и навис над ним, беззастенчиво вглядываясь в снимки, разложенные на столе. Соичиро приподнял бровь.

— Что-то еще?

— Вы получили снимки последней жертвы? — спросил Рокюдзу.

— Да. Если хочешь — можешь ознакомится, — отрывисто произнес он.

К этому моменту Соичиро не спал уже больше суток, и желания вести светскую беседу у него не было. 

Информация о новых телах поступила в их отделение в тот же день, когда Кодэси заявил о своем уходе. Наверное, он обрадовался, что больше не связан со всем происходящим, но Соичиро так и не мог простить ему это решение. Уйти из полиции в тот момент, когда людей и так не хватает, а каждый из них чувствует личную ответственность за происходящее и отсутствие результата! Безответственность — самое мягкое слово, которым Соичиро мог обозначить этот поступок.

Теперь еще и вместо Кодэси им подсунули Рокюдзу, который был совершенно бесполезен и даже не пытался это как-то изменить. А Обату, проведшего на дежурстве двое суток, пришлось отправить принудительно домой, чтобы отдохнул и восстановил силы. 

Шутка ли — найти три тела маленьких детей меньше, чем за двадцать четыре часа! Тут одним отдыхом не обойдешься. Да им всем надо бы отдохнуть, жаль только, что на это можно не рассчитывать.

Соичиро тяжело вздохнул, забыв о том, что рядом все еще стоит Рокюдзу.

Вслед за телом маленькой трехлетней девочки, обнаруженной буквально через час после заявления Кодэси, на сушу вынесло еще два тела: мальчики семи и пяти лет. И самое неприятное, самое загадочное — красные шарики, всунутые в тела детям посмертно.

Глядя, как судмедэксперты вынимают шарики и убирают в отдельные пакеты, словно это обычные вещдоки, Соичиро ощутил тошноту, которая так и не прошла до конца.

Детей все еще не опознали, хотя это и не удивляло — вода, рыбы и камни неплохо потрудились над ними. 

«Мы же проверяли списки заявлений о пропаже детей, почему там не было никого похожего?» — головная боль только усиливалась, потому что у Соичиро были только вопросы и совершенно отсутствовало хоть какое-то подобие ответов.

— Господин Ягами, шеф… — напомнил о себе Рокюдзу. 

— Да, точно. — Соичиро кивнул, вставая с места. — Можешь посмотреть фотографии и опись тел, — после короткой паузы добавил он. — И если будут идеи — не забудь сообщить об этом Коити. 

— Хорошо, — на гладком и хорошо выбритом лице Рокюдзу не отразилось ни единой эмоции.

***

— Итак, Ягами, дело плохо, — не дожидаясь приветствия, начал Китамура, даже не предложив ему сесть. — Очень плохо.

— Добрый день, господин Китамура. 

— Это ужасная трагедия, Ягами. Скрывать не буду — мне было бы легче обвинить тебя в бездействии и отдать под суд. Три трупа за восемнадцать часов! Ты вообще представляешь, что это такое? И за неделю у вас не единой зацепки. Ни одной!

Соичиро вдруг захотелось ответить какой-нибудь грубостью, но он не мог себе этого позволить. К тому же он хорошо знал шефа — тот явно больше беспокоился о своем месте, чем обо всем происходящем. 

— По оценке состояния, эти дети умерли намного раньше, чем их обнаружили. Возможно, дело в том, что уровень воды в реке стал подниматься и это…

— Молчать! Я не хочу слушать эти твои… — Китамура странно потряс рукой, — объяснения! 

— Хорошо, — Соичиро кивнул. 

— Дело нуждается в нашем самом пристальном внимании. И уже не только нашем. Департамент полиции пришлет нам специалиста. Он берет дело под свою личную ответственность. И сделай так, Ягами, чтобы у него не было причин обвинить нас в недобросовестной работе.

— Конечно, господин Китамура, — снова кивнул Соичиро. 

— Тогда, я надеюсь, с завтрашнего дня вы наконец-то начнете работать, — проворчал тот. 

Соичиро не поменялся в лице от оскорбления только потому, что слишком устал от всего. 

— Иди и выспись, — внезапно совсем другим тоном заговорил Китамура. — Тебе понадобится свежая голова.

— Нас слишком мало, вдруг придут какие-то новости…

— Рокюдзу с этим справится. Между нами говоря, ему будет полезно нюхнуть настоящей работы. 

Соичиро кивнул. 

— Господин Мисора должен быть в отделении к восьми. Пусть Рокюдзу и Коити подготовят все отчеты, чтобы вы не тратили время. 

— Хорошо. 

Соичиро поклонился и вышел из кабинета, чувствуя, что его тело словно все стало ватным от необходимости идти домой. Представив, как ему придется после всего случившегося смотреть на собственных детей или разговаривать с женой, словно все в порядке, Соичиро тяжело вздохнул.

***

«Токийский вестник»  
6 ноября 1996 года

Прошлой ночью сразу три притока Канды стали объектом пристального внимания полиции. Рядом с мостом Хидзирабаси, а также в районе Маруноути и в парке Инокасира были обнаружены тела троих маленьких детей. Полиция пока отказывается от комментариев, но, кажется, эта находка может быть связана с телом, найденным под мостом Мансэйбаси, о чем «Токийский вестник» писал в октябре.

Как долго полиция собирается умалчивать о произошедшем?


	3. Часть 2. Наводнение

_11 ноября, понедельник_

— В пятницу надо отвести детей детей в храм, ты помнишь? — Сатико поставила перед ним миску с рисом и села напротив, как всегда. 

— Помню.

— Если ты не можешь, я могу попросить отца…

При мысли, что свекр опять получит подтверждение о неудачном выборе мужа для Сатико, Соичиро поморщился. Он выспался первый раз за предыдущую неделю, но утром все проблемы вернулись. 

— Я схожу к храм. 

— Отлично. Сегодня мне надо забрать хаори для Лайта. 

— Как у него в школе? — спросил Соичиро. 

— Все хорошо. Учителя говорят, что он их лучший ученик. Очень старательный, схватывает все налету. Это у него в отца, — она улыбнулась мужу. Соичиро неловко улыбнулся в ответ. Он должен был все рассказать Сатико, но он сидел в светлой, мирной кухне своего дома, смотрел на жену, на ее спокойное лицо — и язык не поворачивался омрачить это происходящим. 

— Сатико, — начал он, отпив чая. — На этой неделе я буду поздно. Не жди меня по ночам. Тебе это вредно. 

— Мне не сложно, — ответила она. Улыбка дрогнула, но не исчезла. — Ты не подождешь, пока встанут дети? — спросила Сатико, наблюдая, как он быстро ест.

— Прости. Но мне сейчас совсем некогда, — он сложил палочки рядом с пустыми тарелками. — Я бы очень хотел, но…Мне действительно это вовсе не очень нравится. В пятницу я буду с ними.

Сатико положила руку на живот. 

— Не волнуйся, все в порядке. 

Соичиро тяжело вздохнул. 

«А ведь мы так еще и не придумали имя».

***

— Ягами? Это господин Мисора Хотта из департамента.

— Доброе утро, господин Мисора. Рад, что вы будете нам помогать, — Соичиро поклонился. 

Мисора оказался высоким и очень худым человеком с уже появившейся сединой. Он поклонился в ответ, а затем по-европейскиевпропейски протянул руку, которую Соичиро после короткой заминки пожал. Рука оказалась суховатой и теплой.

— Очень приятно познакомиться с вами, господин Ягами. Вы ведете это дело с самого начала?

— С сентября. В августе им занимался другой отдел. Дело передали нам, когда стало понятно, что это серия убийств и было обнаружено второе тело. 

— Ясно. Тогда не будем медлить, — Мисора кивнул. Они молча вышли из кабинета Китамуры и заговорили снова, только когда Мисора сел за стол. 

— Я привез несколько документов по вашему делу — или, точнее, теперь стоит говорить «нашему», — Мисора открыл дипломат и достал оттуда кожаное портмоне для документов, из которого извлек несколько тонких бумажных папок. — Но сначала я хотел бы послушать ваши соображения. 

— У нас семь погибших детей. Были проверены все возможные связи между убийствами — ничего нет. Связь только в том, как обставлены убийства. Последние четверо, если считать случай в Мансэйбаси, никогда не заявлялись в розыск на территории Токио. 

— Да, они не из Токио. Они из Тибы, — Мисора протянул Соичиро одну из папок. — Когда я услышал о случившемся, то решил поискать информацию поблизости с Токио. Я не уверен полностью, но по возрасту и приметам подходят трое детей. Все трое из Тибы. Маэдо Саюри, Ватанабэ Аки и Аоки Атсуши. Все они пропали в период с сентября по октябрь. 

— Это объясняет, почему тела в таком состоянии, — кивнул Соичиро, проглядывая документы. — И почему мы не получили никакой информации о них раньше. А октябрьская девочка?

Мисора кивнул, словно ждал этого вопроса. 

— Я запросил некоторые данные из других регионов, но пока не получил информации. 

— Как вы думаете, зачем это ему? — спросил Соичиро. — Мы разрабатывали версию с причастностью к Аум Синрике. 

— Секта? — Мисора поморщился. — Однозначно нет. Мы имеем дело с одиночкой, который явно получает удовольствие от этих убийств. Я позволил себе собрать воедино все, что вы смогли найти, и, на мой взгляд, мы столкнулись с человеком средних лет, одиноким, возможно, имеющим семью в прошлом. Налицо патологическое расстройство личности. Я уже встречал похожий случай, жертвы также были задушены и интересовали маньяка тоже дети. Правда, только девочки. Сейчас он в тюрьме, но я уверен, что ему не отвертеться от веревки, — Мисора поправил очки. 

— Вы всегда работаете над серийными случаями? — Соичиро отложил папки в сторону.

— Да. Мое первое дело было связано с Акирой Нисигути. Я один из тех, кто настаивал на создании общей базы преступников, — кивнул Мисора. — Теперь ей пользуются во всей Японии. Жаль только, что всегда появляются новые безумцы.

— Ваша работа заслуживает огромного уважения.

— Возможно. 

Рокюдзу появился в отделении, таща в руках несколько стопок с бумагами. 

— Господин Ягами, я принес отчет о вскрытии и еще старые допросы, а эксперты передали полные документы о вскрытии и…

— Рокюдзу, — перебил раздраженно поток слов Соичиро, — это господин Мисора. Он из Департамента полиции.

На круглом и туповатом лице Рокюдзу не отразилось никаких эмоций. 

— Приятно познакомиться, господин Мисора, — он попробовал поклониться, чуть не выронил ворох бумаг, так что Мисоре пришлось помочь ему положить все на стол. 

— Где Коити? — спросил Соичиро. 

— О, а вы не слышали? Коити подал заявление на перевод на другое задание вчера вечером, — Рокюдзу почесал подбородок. — Мне сказали, что он попросил перевод в отдел господина Хигути. Теперь будет заниматься там зариновыми атаками. 

Соичиро показалось, что у него потемнело в глазах. Голова закружилась, и пришлось опереться на стол, чтобы не упасть. 

— Почему он ничего не сказал мне? — рявкнул Соичиро и тут же заставил себя остыть. После ухода Кодэси было делом времени, когда все остальные также захотят не иметь ничего общего с этим делом. Он бы и сам ушел, но ему и деваться было некуда. 

Мисора кашлянул.

— Что ж, значит, нас всего трое, так? 

— Обата отправлен на отдых, но он должен выйти, — заставляя себя успокоиться, ответил Соичиро. 

— Хорошо. Но пока он восстанавливается, нам нужно заняться делом. Рокюдзу, приготовь нам с господином Ягами кофе, — обратился он к самому младшему в их компании. 

— Хорошо, господин Мисора, — кивнул тот, нисколько не смутившись. 

«Такие задания ему подходят», — желчно отметил про себя Соичиро. 

Подождав, пока Рокюдзу выйдет в коридор, Мисора снял с переносицы очки и положил их на стол. 

— Теперь информация все чаще становится нашим врагом. Но иногда она помогает, — начал он. — Я знаю, что вы отказываетесь давать комментарии для прессы, и поддерживаю вас в этом. Однако, когда я искал информацию за пределами Токио, я нашел кое-что, что может вас заинтересовать и помочь нам, — он открыл одну из папок и повернул ее к Соичиро. 

Там лежал один-единственный снимок с газетного листа. 

— «Йокогамские новости», мартовский номер. Маленькая заметка — всего десять строк. 

Соичиро пробежал глазами по указанной статье. Затем еще раз и еще раз, не веря, что такое возможно. 

— Тут есть небольшие отличия от того, что мы с вами наблюдали с августа. Мячик, например, был во рту, а не в анусе. Удушение, видимо, случилось из-за постороннего предмета — я думаю, этого самого мячика. Видимо, этот случай и послужил спусковым крючком для слабой психики. 

— Что с семьей, которая обнаружила тело?

— Рыбаки? Были допрошены. Йокогама задержала старшего сына по подозрению, но, насколько я знаю, улики отсутствуют. Сейчас и отец, и сын на свободе. 

Соичиро еще раз перечитал заметку. 

— Господин Мисора, это… Это удивительно, вы… — слов у него не находилось. 

— Поберегите свои эмоции, Ягами, — мягко осек его Мисора. — У меня есть частичные записи допросов, но чтобы разобраться в этом деле — придется ехать в Йокогаму. 

— Тогда нам надо собираться, — Соичиро подскочил на месте. Его переполняла безумная энергия. Еще хотелось то ли упасть в ноги к Мисоре, то ли расцеловать его в обе сухие впалые щеки.

***

Йокогама встретила их порывистым влажным ветром и запахом рыбы. Соичиро поднял воротник пальто и сунул руки в карманы, жалея, что не прихватил с собой перчатки. По дороге он внимательно изучил все бумаги, касающиеся семьи Ишида.

— А что с семьей девочки? — поинтересовался он, когда они вышли со станции.

— Отчим ребенка заявил о пропаже, как только вернулся домой и обнаружил, что дочери дома нет, — Мисора поправил кожаные перчатки и огляделся. — Мать работает в Корее, дома бывает нечасто. 

— С ними разговаривали? 

— С отчимом. Он был очень расстроен случившимся. Он работал на семью Ишида почти десять лет. Кажется, так и не смог поверить в случившееся. Вроде бы уехал к жене в Корею. Но, сами понимаете, это пока вне нашего поля зрения, — Мисора поднял руку, ловя такси.

— Есть какой-то круг подозреваемых? — Соичиро встал рядом, стараясь не ежиться от сильного ветра. 

— Круг подозреваемых? — Мисора усмехнулся. — Это и есть наше дело. Этот самый круг подозреваемых нужно еще и составить. Для начала нам было бы неплохо посмотреть видео допросов семьи Ишида. Потом — поговорить со свидетелями. Нам предстоит непростая неделька, готовьтесь. Но у меня хорошее предчувствие. А пока… — он кивнул на остановившуюся рядом с ними машину, — садитесь, Ягами, — Мисора открыл дверь такси. — В полицейское отделение Йокогамы, — проговорил он водителю, усаживаясь спереди.

***

_Видео допроса Ишиды Таро_  
_20 марта 1996 года_

Голос за кадром: Ваш отец говорил, что в ночь с 16 на 17 марта вы отсутствовали дома. 

Ишида Таро: Да, я был с друзьями.

Голос за кадром: Что вы делали?

Ишида Таро: Мы просто гуляли. Вам это кто угодно подтвердит. Спросите ребят. Я ничего не делал противозаконного!

Голос за кадром: Вас пока ни в чем и не обвиняют. Насколько близко вы знали семью Кодамы Сару? 

Ишида Таро: Послушайте, я… Кодама Сару работает на моего отца уже десять лет, я отлично знаю Кодаму. Он хороший работник. 

Голос за кадром: Ваш брат говорил, что вы часто с ним ругались.

Ишида Таро: Вы что, думаете, будто из-за ругани, кто лучше управляется с сетью, я буду убивать ребенка? Еще и дурочку? Да вы рехнулись. Нас не назвать друзьями, но я никакого отношения не имею к этому делу!

***

Молодой парень на видео казался абсолютно искренним и убежденным в своих словах. Было видно, что ему очень страшно, но этот страх, как казалось, не имел ничего общего с боязнью расплаты за преступление. Это последнее видео из трех — два другие содержали запись допроса Ишиды-отца и младшего сына. Соичиро поставил на паузу и повернулся к Мисоре.

— Не вижу у него причин для такого поступка. Кажется, он не виноват.

Мисора пожал плечами. 

— Пожалуй, что так. 

— Где он сейчас? 

— Все так же работает с отцом. По моим данным. 

— А что с отцом? 

— Старший Ишида собирался продавать компанию, но после случившегося фирма-покупатель отказалась от сделки. Не знаю, что сейчас, — Мисора хрустнул пальцами. — Йокогама — большой город, но в рыболовстве все друг друга знают. Никто не хочет скандалов. Бизнес есть бизнес. 

Соичиро отложил в сторону пульт и встал со стула. Сделав несколько энергичных взмахов руками, чтобы размять затекшие от долгого сидения перед небольшим телевизором плечи, он повернулся к Мисоре. Тот сидел, не меняя позы. В тесной комнатушке йокогамского отделения полиции Мисора казался совершенно чужеродным элементом. 

Соичиро знал Мисору всего несколько часов, и его пугало то, насколько сильное уважение он уже испытывал к этому человеку. Похоже, тот знал все. Что бы ни приходило в голову к Соичиро, какие идеи бы его ни посещали — казалось, Мисора уже успел это обдумать и сделать выводы, до которых Соичиро еще не дошел. Это пугало и внушало надежду, которой так сильно не хватало все эти тяжелые месяцы. Впервые с конца октября Соичиро мог дышать свободно, не испытывая тянущее ощущение вины внутри. 

— Вы ведь женаты, Ягами? — спросил Мисора неожиданно. Соичиро машинально коснулся большим пальцем обручального кольца и кивнул. — Вы звонили жене перед тем, как уехать? — продолжил тот, поднимаясь со своего места. — Возможно, вам стоит это сделать. Нам нужно еще поговорить с детективами, занятыми в этом деле, если вы помните. Возможно, мы провозимся здесь до вечера. А может быть, придется остаться тут. Хотя надеюсь, что нет. 

— Нет, я не звонил, — покачал головой Соичиро, ощутив укол вины. — Я говорил ей утром, что буду поздно. Она привыкла уже.

Мисора пристально оглядел его:

— Как хотите. Мы никогда не слушаем чужих советов, не так ли? — он улыбнулся одной стороной рта. — Нам пора поговорить с детективами, если вы не против. 

— Пойдемте, — кивнул Соичиро. Он еще раз посмотрел на экран телевизора, где застыл Таро Ишида, а затем щелкнул по кнопке, выключая изображение.

***

Влажный ветер сменился мелким дождем, когда они вышли из полиции после короткой беседы с детективами.

Работающих над этим делом было двое — и нельзя сказать, чтобы они перерабатывали. Оба не могли толком ответить ни на один вопрос, не знали точных дат и не сумели привести ни одной версии следствия. Во время разговора Соичиро чувствовал, как его охватывает злость, и только присутствие рядом Мисоры заставляло его эту злость скрывать.

Ничего нового они не узнали. Это расстраивало, но, как думал Соичиро, пока шел вслед за Мисорой к остановке рядом с отделением, по сравнению со вчерашним днем он продвинулся в расследовании настолько сильно, что всерьез огорчаться чему-то было бы глупо. 

— Куда мы теперь? — спросил он, нагоняя Мисору. Тот вытянул руку и посмотрел на часы, отодвинул край пальто.

— В Токио. 

— Что? — от удивления Соичиро почти остановился на месте. 

— Уже почти пять часов. Мы провели плодотворный день. Теперь нужно получить разрешение на разговор с семьей Ишида и упорядочить всю полученную информацию. Я займусь первым. На вас — второе. Продумайте, что именно мы хотим узнать. У нас пока нет ни одного подозреваемого. — Мисора переложил дипломат из одной руки в другую и встал под крышей остановки. — Мне нужно будет ненадолго задержаться здесь, в Йокогаме. Вы не будете против?

— Нет, конечно нет, — поспешно ответил Соичиро. — Я могу чем-то вам помочь?

— Нет, это не имеет прямого отношения к нашему делу. Тем более, что вам придется еще написать доклад о нашей сегодняшней поездке, чтобы нам возместили траты, — Мисора поправил на носу очки, на которых блестели дождевые капли. Соичиро нащупал в кармане платок, но тут же сжал его в руке, почему-то внезапно забеспокоившись, что он не окажется настолько чистым, чтобы предложить его этому человеку. — И еще одно. С утра мы забыли, но вот моя визитка, — он щелкнул замком портфеля и достал из кармашка белую карточку. 

«Мисора Хотта. Криминальный отдел Департамента Полиции» — отпечатанные черным слова глянцево блеснули в сером вечернем свете. Внизу все тем же шрифтом были пропечатаны два контактных номера телефона. Никакой лишней информации. 

— Спасибо, — с поклоном принял карточку Соичиро. Его визитка выглядела намного проще, еще и слегка помялась во внутреннем кармане пальто — наверное, когда он клал верхнюю одежду на полку в поезде, чтобы не мешала. 

— Отлично, — Мисора, кажется, не обратил на это никакого внимания. — Я вижу, у вас указан только номер отдела. Тут есть ваш адрес, но… Мне все же нужен ваш домашний номер. Вы ведь не будете против, если я позвоню вам, как решу свои дела? 

— Я буду очень вам благодарен.

Мисора достал ручку из дипломата и записал продиктованный номер. После чего бережно убрал все обратно. 

Соичиро расстегнул пальто и сунул визитку в карман пиджака, опасаясь, что иначе ее намочит дождь.

— Что ж. Тут мы с вами сегодня расстанемся. Спасибо за работу, — Мисора протянул руку. Соичиро пожал все такую же теплую и сухую ладонь, какой она запомнилась ему утром. 

— До встречи.

***

— Лайт, ты жульничаешь! — воскликнула Саю, подпрыгивая на месте.

— Неправда! Ты сама сказала, что согласна на мультики!

— Я не хочу «Драконий жемчуг»! 

— Тихо оба! — не повышая голоса заметила Сатико. Соичиро заметил, что уголки губ у нее чуть дрогнули. — Вы пугаете отца. 

Соичиро засмеялся. Ему давно не было так легко на сердце, и, хотя он очень устал за день, оказалось приятно провести вечер с детьми. Пусть где-то в дальнем уголке головы и сидела мысль о том, что как минимум восемь семей в Токио и окрестностях лишены этого, мысль уже не была настолько мрачной, чтобы лишить его удовольствия видеть Лайта и Саю такими оживленными. 

— Мы договорились с Саю, что сегодня я выбираю, что смотреть, — надул губы Лайт. — Она никогда не держит свое слово. 

— Но ты старший, — мягко заметила Сатико. — Саю пока еще очень маленькая. Когда ты был в ее возрасте, тоже хотел то одно, то другое. 

— Ладно, держи, — метнув взгляд на отца, чтобы убедиться в том, что тот наблюдает за всем, Лайт протянул пульт Саю. — Только сделай звук тише. 

Саю тут же защелкала кнопками. 

Лайт сел рядом с Соичиро и сложил руки на стол, выпрямив спину. «Как будто в классе сидит», — отметил тот. 

— Пап, мы на уроке говорили о профессиях. 

— Правда? И что вы говорили? — немного преувеличено заинтересовано спросил Соичиро.

— У нас есть девочка, чей папа не работает. 

— Да, такое иногда случается, — кивнул Соичиро. — Иногда люди уходят с одной работы и не сразу находят новую. 

— А у тебя такое было? — заинтересовался Лайт. 

— Нет, я никогда не был без работы.

— Иногда бы хотелось, чтобы ее было поменьше, — вставила беззлобно Сатико. 

— Если папа станет меньше работать, то кругом будут одни преступники, — убежденно заметил сын.

— Не только я. Это работа для многих. Быть полицейским — значит работать с другими людьми, всем вместе, — Соичиро отпил чай. 

— Я сегодня сказал, что я тоже буду полицейским, — похвастался Лайт. 

— Твоя мама не в восторге от этого, — заметил Соичиро, глядя на едва заметно покачавшую головой жену.

— Почему? Это же самая лучшая профессия! 

— Давай мы подождем, когда ты подрастешь, хорошо? — попросил Соичиро, надеясь перевести тему. — Лучше скажи, ты готов в пятницу пойти в храм?

Саю отвлеклась от телевизора и обернулась к ним.

— Мама, можно я покажу папе свое кимоно? — попросила она.

— Не стоит, милая, он увидит все в пятницу, — ответила Сатико. Саю надула губы, но тут же передумала обижаться. 

— Хорошо, тогда… — но ее слова прервал телефонный звонок. 

Сатико оглянулась на телефон. 

— Саю, сделай тише, — попросила она. На лбу пролегла морщинка — в это время им звонили только с работы Соичиро. Пока Саю возилась с пультом, Сатико протянула трубку мужу, не отвечая на звонок. 

— Ягами слушает. 

— Это Мисора. Я не помешал? 

— Нет, конечно нет, — Соичиро встал со своего места и вышел из гостиной. 

— Хорошо, не хотел отвлекать вас. Департамент предоставил нам разрешение на беседу в Йокогаме. Завтра я получу все бумаги.

— Настолько быстро? — удивился Соичиро. Ему всегда казалось, что такие процедуры отнимали больше времени. Им для получения разрешения понадобился день — и это очень быстро. А тут — несколько часов и все готово. 

— У меня есть определенные связи. Не важно. Вам будет удобно встретится в полдень на станции Каная? 

— Да, конечно.

— Я могу вас попросить дать завтра небольшое поручение вашим подчиненным? — поинтересовался Мисора.

Соичиро представил себе гладкое лицо Рокюдзу, которое так необъяснимо вызывало в нем раздражение. 

— Да. 

— Нам надо будет связаться с полицейскими в Тибе, чтобы они провели опознания тех троих детей. И я получил информацию о пропаже детей в ближайших к Токио регионах. Это тоже надо будет проверить и сопоставить с девочкой из Мансэйбаси. 

— Хорошо, я понял вас. 

— Копии бумаг завтра должен доставить курьер. Это все. Спасибо вам за работу, — Мисора помолчал. — Завтра в двенадцать.

— До свидания, господин Мисора. 

— До встречи, господин Ягами, — он повесил трубку.

***

_Видео допроса Ишида Кенджи_  
_20 марта 1996 года_

Голос за кадром: Кенджи, этот разговор происходит с разрешения твоего отца. Нам нужно задать тебе несколько вопросов.

Мальчик кивает.

Голос за кадром: Что случилось, когда вы вытащили сеть?

Кенджи: Погас свет. У нас были серьезные перебои с энергией, лодка старая.

Голос за кадром: И что ты сделал?

Кенджи: Я пошел включить его. 

Голос за кадром: Что произошло потом?

Кенджи: Вы же это знаете! Почему вы спрашиваете?

Голос за кадром: Нам нужна вся информация. Может, ты заметил какие-то детали?

Кенджи: Нет, ничего такого. Это просто была девочка в сетях, дочка Сару. То есть она ему не родная дочь, но он воспитывал ее.

Голос за кадром: Она была мертва?

Кенджи: Она пробыла в сетях, под водой, больше шести часов! Как вы думаете?

Голос за кадром: Кто проверял сети? 

Кенджи: Таро или Сару. Они собирались выйти на улов, когда Сару позвонили, что его дочь заболела, а соседка не может остаться с ней. Он попросил у моего отца отгул и ушел.

Голос за кадром: Как тело попало в сети?

Кенджи: Откуда я могу это знать?

_12 ноября, вторник, 1996 года_  
_Йокогама, недалеко от порта Кавасаки_  
_12:50_

Дом семьи Ишида, стоящий совсем рядом с портом, оказался ожидаемо небольшим, но достаточно добротным на первый взгляд. Соичиро скользнул взглядом по заботу, отмечая, что его совсем недавно — может быть, летом — обновили. 

Мисора открыл низкую калитку и вошел на территорию. Соичиро последовал за ним и огляделся, стараясь подмечать детали. К стене дома, рядом с крыльцом, был прислонен темно-синий мопед. Цветов нет, трава пожухла, не убрана. 

— Готовы? — поинтересовался Мисора, поднимаясь по лестнице.

— Да, — кивнул Соичиро.

Мисора нажал кнопку звонка. Сначала было тихо, Соичиро заметил, как клацнули жалюзи о стекло, словно кто-то посмотрел в окно, стараясь быть незамеченным. Потом в доме послышались шаги, и дверь открылась. 

На пороге стоял невысокий человек, обеспокоено переводящий взгляд с Мисоры на Соичиро.

— Чем могу помочь? — спросил он низким голосом.

— Добрый день. Мы из Департамента полиции. Мы хотели бы поговорить с Ишидой Таро и Ишидой Хирото. 

— Они в море. Вчера отплыли. 

— Вот как? — в голосе Мисоры мелькнуло разочарование. — Как жаль, что мы этого не знали. Когда они вернутся?

— Не знаю. С тех пор как Хирото продал компанию американцам, у них нет какого-то четкого графика, — отозвался незнакомец. 

— О, компания продана? Ясно. Простите, я не представился. Мисора Хотта, — Мисора протянул собеседнику руку. — А это мой напарник Ягами Соичиро. Мы приехали из Токио. 

Соичиро протянул свою визитку через порог. 

— Я Ишида Кэтсу, — представился он наконец и взял протянутую визитку. — Брат Хирото. Пока они ушли в плаванье, брат попросил меня приглядеть за детьми. Его детьми. Жду младших с минуты на минуту. Время нынче опасное. Очень опасное.

— Да, это точно. Вы же слышали про то, что случилось с сотрудником вашего брата? 

На лице Кэтсу отразилась какая-то странная эмоция. Он кивнул.

— Не хотел бы об этом говорить. Не хотел. Много это крови попортило всем. 

— Вы знали Сару Кодаму? — спросил Соичиро.

— Нет, не был знаком. Не был знаком. Я далек от дел брата. Я уехал из Йокогамы. Уехал. Но сейчас вернулся. 

— Ясно, — кивнул Мисора. Повисла тишина. — Что ж, — после молчания добавил он, — в таком случае, простите за то, что помешали вашим делам. 

— Ничего страшного. Простите, что не могу вам помочь. Не могу помочь. До свидания. — Ишида начал закрывать дверь так быстро, что Мисоре пришлось резко отступить назад, чуть ли не сбивая Соичиро с ног.

— Он странный, — заметил Соичиро. — Повторяет все дважды. — Это действительно почему-то произвело на него тягостное впечатление.

— Скорее недружелюбный, — заметил Мисора. — Но мы не можем его в этом упрекать.

От дома они отошли молча. До ближайшей остановки было недалеко, потому оба не торопились. 

— Что дальше?

— Вернемся через пару дней, — ответил Мисара. Его, казалось, мучила какая-то мысль. — Вам не показалось, что он слишком сильно нервничал? 

— Слишком сильно?

— У него тряслась рука. Я всегда пожимаю руку людям, хотя многие и относятся к этому с подозрением. Зато сразу можно понять, кто этот человек, с которым ты собираешься общаться. Не полностью, конечно, но хоть что-то. 

— И какой вывод вы сделали после рукопожатия с Ишидой Кэтсу?

— Он не так давно сжимал в руках какой-то продолговатый предмет — возможно ручку ножа, наверное, готовил обед. У него мокрые руки — он ополоснул их, когда услышал наш звонок, но не успел вытереть. Наше появление стало для него стрессом — ладони были холодные, дрожали, хотя он и пытался это скрыть.

— Вы очень наблюдательны, — заметил Соичиро. Мисора улыбнулся:

— Это дело привычки.

В начале дороги появился молодой парень в школьной форме, держа перед собой какой-то журнал. Он шагал не торопясь, не глядя вперед, но Соичиро почему-то понял, что этот школьник ему знаком. 

— Кажется, это Ишида Кенджи, — понял он.

— Это хорошо. Может, он лучше знает, когда вернутся брат и отец, — ответил Мисора. Они прибавили шагу и вскоре окликнули мальчика.

Тот с неохотой оторвался от журнала, но, увидев двух взрослых, сразу его закрыл и, свернув, убрал в карман пиджака.

— Добрый день. Ты же Ишида Кенджи? — уточнил Соичиро.

— Добрый день. Да.

— Мы из полиции. Мы только что разговаривали с твоим дядей.

Кенджи удивленно приподнял бровь.

— С моим дядей? 

— С Ишидой Кэтсу. 

— Простите, вы что-то напутали. У меня нет дяди.

— Нет? То есть он не приглядывает за тобой и сестрой? — Мисора кинул на Соичиро обеспокоенный взгляд. 

— Нет, Ихико дома, она приболела… — явно ничего не понимая, ответил Кенджи. 

— Ягами, — во взгляде Мисоры скользнул страх. — Ягами, быстро! 

Соичиро рванул с места так, будто всю жизнь тренировался в беге. 

Краем уха он слышал, как за ним бегут Мисора и Кенджи, но не сбавлял ходу. 

Кто бы он ни был — этот человек, которого они встретили на пороге дома Ишида, — но маленькая Ихико явно была в опасности. 

Соичиро перебежал дорогу и уже видел дом Ишида. Еще минута — и он уже стоял во дворе и стучал в дверь. 

— Откройте! Откройте немедленно!

Подбежал Кенджи, звеня на ходу ключами. Щелкнул замок, и Соичиро ворвался внутрь, доставая на ходу табельный пистолет. 

В доме было тихо. 

— Где комната твоей сестры?

Кенджи ткнул пальцем наверх.

Позади послышались быстрые шаги — Мисора все же догнал их. 

— Вы наверх, я вниз, — проговорил он, задыхаясь от быстрого шага.

Соичиро кивнул, но не стал оглядываться, быстро зашагав по лестнице в указанном направлении. 

Раздался звон, затем крик Кенджи «Сару!» и глухой стук. Соичиро рванул на себя ближайшую дверь и сразу увидел разбитое окно, а затем — ребенка, стоящего рядом с кроватью. «Слава богу, жива», — мелькнула мысль. Внизу взвыл мопед. Малышка обернулась, закашлялась, подняла руку ко рту, и только тут Соичиро понял, что теперь она зажимает в ладони маленький красный мячик.

***

— Сару сбежал, это неудивительно, — заметил Мисора. Он выглядел так же спокойно, как и всегда, но Соичиро лишь сейчас заметил, что Мисора намного старше его. Они сидели за столом на кухне Ишиды. Только уехала скорая и полицейские. Кенджи, получив первую помощь, ушел уложить спать малышку Ихико — кроме того, что Кодама видимо дал ей какое-то успокоительное, та была в полном порядке и уверяла, что Сару хотел поиграть с ней. — Но теперь мы знаем, кто это.

— Просто не верится. 

Перед ними лежали фотографии. Тут были старшие и младшие Ишида — и отдельно несколько фотографий их работника. Невысокий, худощавый, застенчиво глядящий в камеру — сомнений не было. Этот человек назвался Ишидой Кэтсу и пытался убить Ишиду Ихико — а еще он был Кодама Сару, который работал рыбаком, потерял приемную дочь в страшном инциденте и уехал в Корею. 

— Получается, он и дочь свою убил? — тихо спросил Соичиро.

— Скорее всего. Думаю, это вышло случайно. Потом он пришел на корабль к Ишиде, спрятал тело в сетях — а на местных кораблях сети крепятся за бортом, если вы знаете, — и ушел домой, инсценировав звонок. 

— Но как он рассчитал, что тело девочки будет найдено под конец дня?

— Не думаю, что он рассчитывал. Может, и знал, конечно, но та спешка, с которой Сару побежал в полицию заявлять о пропаже, скорее показывает, что он лихорадочно пытался обогнать возможную новость о находке. Снять с себя подозрения.

— Мерзавец. 

— Совершенный. 

— Но зачем он стал убивать других детей? — спросил Соичиро.

— Это мы спросим у него, когда поймаем, — ответил Мисора. — Теперь нам нужно составить официальное заявление от лица полиции. Важно, чтобы все были начеку. Он попытается залечь на дно. 

Кенджи появился на пороге кухни. Голова его было перемотана бинтом — последствия от удара Сару. Выглядел он не очень хорошо, ему явно не помешал бы долгий сон. Детективы переглянулись. 

— Ты как? — спросил Мисора мягко. — Сможешь остаться один?

— Не знаю, — Кенджи пожал плечами. — Говорят, отец и брат скоро вернутся. Так что все в порядке. 

— Хорошо. Будь осторожен. Если твой отец захочет узнать, что произошло — пусть позвонит по этому номеру, — Мисора быстро написал какой-то номер на обороте общей фотографии. 

— Спасибо. 

— Мы можем взять фотографию Сару Кодамы? — спросил Соичиро.

Кенджи поежился. 

— Хоть все.

***

_13 ноября 1996 года_  
_Официальное заявление полиции_  
_Представитель полиции: Ягами Соичиро_

Уважаемые жители Японии! Департамент полиции приносит свои глубочайшие извинения за молчание в то время, как в Токио происходили такие ужасные преступления. Мы еще раз приносим наши глубочайшие извинения семьям погибших детей и всем тем, кого задела эта трагедия. 

На сегодняшний день нами была раскрыта личность убийцы и сорваны его планы. К сожалению, убийца смог ускользнуть от нас. Но теперь мы можем предоставить его портрет. С сегодняшнего дня он будет публиковаться в газетах, вы сможете увидеть его в новостях или на городском телевидении. 

Если вы увидите этого человека — сообщите полиции. Он может быть опасен, не пытайтесь задержать его самостоятельно. Не разрешайте ему приближаться к детям. 

Кодама Сару виновен в гибели семи детей. Давайте все вместе помешаем ему в его безумии.

Полиция Японии и города Токио заранее благодарит вас за ваше понимание и поддержку. 

Огромное спасибо!

***

_15 ноября 1996 года_  
_Праздник Сито-го-сан_

День выдался не по-ноябрьски теплым и солнечным. Было действительно приятно провести его так — выйти из дома с детьми, тепло попрощавшись с женой, дойти до храма, любуясь, какими серьезными выглядят и Лайт, и Саю, одетые в новые кимоно и выглядящие в этот день совершенно иначе, чем обычно.

Свой Сито-го-сан Соичиро не помнил совершенно, потому-то, наверное, ему так хотелось запомнить все до малейших подробностей. Наверное, поэтому он все же чувствовал, что расстроен отсутствием Сатико рядом. Но жене надо было идти к врачу — что ж, зато они смогут провести целый вечер вдвоем.

— Пап, а когда мы получим фотографии? — поинтересовался Лайт, получив в руки титосе на выходе из фотостудии, где им пришлось отстоять небольшую очередь, состоящую из детей и их родителей. 

— Недели через две, — Соичиро положил руку на плечо сына. — Не бойся, будут у нас твои фотографии. 

— Я теперь совсем взрослый, да? — уточнил Лайт, разворачивая леденец.

— Почти, — улыбнулся Соичиро, помогая Саю развернуть ее титосе. — Ну что, какие планы? Я считаю, что надо купить суши по такому поводу и пойти домой к маме. 

Дети радостно закивали головами. 

Сатико пришла в ужас, когда узнала, что за дело занимало все мысли Соичиро все это время. Когда его объявление от имени полиции появилось в новостях, она расплакалась и даже почти обиделась, что он скрывал от нее это. Только горячие уверения в том, что он не хотел беспокоить ее лишний раз, примирили Сатико с его молчанием. 

Соичиро нравилось, что мир вернулся в семью. И все же какое-то темное чувство никак не хотело покидать его. 

Дурные предчувствия? Соичиро позволил себе едва заметную улыбку. 

Кому, как не ему, знать, что интуиция так часто обманывает.

***

Сатико дома не было, когда они зашли в дверь.

Помогая детям переодеться в домашнее, Соичиро почувствовал, что это темное чувство все еще гнездится внутри, несмотря на светлый и праздничный день. 

Они уже накрыли на стол, но Сатико даже к этому моменту так и не пришла домой.

Темное чувство стало сильнее.

Соичиро усадил детей перед телевизором и достал записную книжку с номерами, надеясь найти телефон ее врача.

В этот-то момент и зазвонил телефон.

Только потом Соичиро сообразил, что он брал трубку, уже осознавая, что услышит.

— Алло, господин Ягами? Это Айзава Сюити, патрульный. Мы нашли вашу карточку у Сатико Ягами. С вашей женой произошел инцидент.

***

— Я не допущу вас к допросу, Ягами. — Мисора покачал головой, выражая окончательность своего решения. — Вы не в себе. В таком состоянии вы не сможете быть объективны.

Пойманный Сару Кодама улыбался пустоте в комнате для допросов. Соичиро хватало одного взгляда в сторону подонка, который сбил его беременную жену на оживленной токийской улице и пытался скрыться.

— Он охотился, он выискивал моих близких все эти дни! Я обязан… — ярость клокотала, потому слова вырывались и ощущались какими-то обрывистыми звуками.

— Да, по всей видимости, это так, — Мисора кивнул. — И еще одна причина, по которой я не допущу вас до допроса. Ягами, — добавил он уже другим тоном, — у вас дети. Езжайте домой. Вы их оставили с этими молодыми полицейскими?

«Этими молодыми полицейскими» были Моги Кандзо и Айзава Сюити — два патрульных, которые помогли задержать преступника, когда он сбил Сатико. Оба приехали в его дом, чтобы отвезти в больницу, но Соичиро попросил их остаться с Лайтом и Саю. Это явно было против правил, но они почему-то согласились.

В больнице Соичиро уже был и знал, что падение не прошло бесследно. Теперь можно было не думать об имени будущей дочери, потому что никакой дочери уже не будет. 

Этот факт еще не в полной мере осознавался, но уже вспыхивал в голове, заставляя скрывать бессильный рык. Соичиро хотелось разорвать Сару Кодаму голыми руками. 

В ответ на вопрос Мисоры он просто кивнул.

— Вы должны быть дома. Сейчас самое время. 

— Но…

— Я проведу допрос и сообщу вам о результатах. Преступник пойман. Он никуда от нас не денется. Мы с Рокюдзу позаботимся об этом.

Рокюдзу почтительно кивнул. Его круглое лицо ничего не выражало.

— Хорошо, — с трудом согласился Соичиро.

Он встал, перекинул через руку пальто, с трудом соображая, что делает. 

Покидая полицейский участок, он старался ни о чем не думать, но с трудом мог ориентироваться на дороге, ведя машину к дому. 

Хуже всего было то, что темное предчувствие совсем не желало куда-то исчезать.

***

«Токийский вестник»  
16 ноября 1996 года  
Пойманный преступник сбегает. Убит один полицейский.

Как сообщает полицейский департамент, 15 ноября Сару Кодама, известный серийный убийца, пойманный после дорожного происшествия, сбежал из полиции после допроса детективом Мисорой Хотта. Рокюдзу Кен, младший детектив, был убит во время попытки задержать преступника.

Поиски убийцы продолжаются.


	4. Часть 3. Мелкая вода

_Интерлюдия_

***

Соичиро протягивает свою визитку, и маска обезьяны ухмыляется ему гнилыми зубами, хватая его за руку и утаскивая куда-то вниз.

***

Мисора Хотта говорит:

— Он играл со своей падчерицей, и она подавилась мячиком. Он не успел ее спасти, и ему пришло в голову, что его обвинят в этой смерти. Он пронес ее на корабль Ишиды и спрятал в сетях. Вернулся домой и сымитировал пропажу.

***

Сару Кодама улыбается с листка, криво наклеенного на фонарный столб. Лайт, будто зачарованный, смотрит, как порывистый осенний ветер пытается оторвать объявление. Соичиро сжимает руку сына и сам не замечает, как начинает идти через дорогу на красный, лишь бы сбежать от этого изображения.

***

Китамура говорит:

— Мои соболезнования, Ягами. Возвращайтесь, как сможете. 

Он выходит из кабинета и кладет удостоверение на свой рабочий стол. То падает на пол, и Коити, избегая смотреть на бывшего начальника, поднимает его и протягивает с поклоном.

***

Сатико смотрит в окно. Ее лицо ничего не выражает. Она больше не улыбается. Кажется, теперь ей все равно — рядом он или нет.

***

Мисора Хотта говорит:

— Он не смог пережить эту смерть в своем уме. Он был привязан к девочке, а его голова забита предрассудками. Я думаю, он решил, что вершит какое-то важное дело. Может, верит, что если забрать жизни у других людей, то возродит свою дочь. Похоже на то.

***

Круглое лицо Рокюдзу Кена слишком легко стирается из памяти. Соичиро помнит только, что оно когда-то вызывало у него ужасное раздражение, а теперь Рокюдзу погиб, и это никак не исправить.

На похороны Соичиро не идет.

***

Мисора продолжает говорить — монотонно, с ужасным, нечеловеческим спокойствием:

— Он ударил Рокюдзу по голове, когда тот отпирал замок камеры. Бывший рыбак, сами понимаете, какой силой обладали его руки. Они же там вручную сети поднимали.

***

Айзава Сюити приносит ему еду.

— Господин Мисора велел, чтобы я помог вам, если будет нужно. 

Совсем еще молодой — мальчишка. Только окончил академию, первый год патрулирует улицы. 

Безумно горд, что поймал своего первого преступника. Стыдится этой гордости, когда смотрит на остатки семьи Соичиро. 

Соичиро нравится это.

***

Мисора качает головой:

— Он начал охоту на вашу семью, когда понял, что на визитке указан ваш адрес. Увидел в вас врага, который пытается помешать его делу.

***

Сатико собирает свои вещи.

— Мне надо восстановиться. Это ненадолго. Родители ждут меня и детей.

Он просит не забирать в Киото Лайта. Мальчику надо в школу. Лайту нужен отец. Сейчас Соичиро вполне может следить за сыном. «Оставь его мне, пожалуйста. Оставь», — бьется в голове. 

— Пожалуйста, береги его, — просит она.

Ему хочется встать перед ней на колени, но он только помогает Сатико захлопнуть чемодан. У нее слишком много вещей для короткой поездки.

Соичиро провожает ее до такси и возвращается в комнату.

Полки шкафа непривычно пусты.

***

Соичиро просыпается ночью от того, как быстро стучит его сердце.

Иногда он часами смотрит в потолок, не в силах заснуть. Иногда он притворяется перед самим собой, что спит. Но стоит ему только закрыть глаза, как само по себе вспыхивает это имя, написанное хираганой и так созвучное слову «обезьяна». 

Удивительно подходящее имя для этой твари. 

Имя, которое он ненавидел. 

Сару Кодама.

***

«Токийский вестник»  
28 ноября 1996 года

Полиция продолжает поиски Сару Кодама, серийного преступника, сбежавшего после задержания более недели назад. За любую информацию о его местопребывании назначена награда. 

Будьте бдительны!

***

_Две недели спустя_

_1 декабря 1996 года, воскресенье  
Токио_

Небо хмурилось уже вторую неделю, но снег так и шел. Лайт оторвался от окна и обернулся к Соичиро, который наблюдал за ним уже несколько минут.

— Интересно, а в Киото так же? — поинтересовался Лайт с деланным равнодушием. Он совсем не говорил об отъезде матери и сестры и никак не показывал, что скучает. Только иногда проскальзывали такие вот фразы, да и прогноз погоды по вечерам он слушал внимательнее, чем обычно, словно пытаясь представить, что там, где его сестра и мать.

Сатико звонила раз в три дня, но, казалось, им с Соичиро действительно больше нечего сказать друг другу. Единственное возможное: «Прости меня за то, что я подверг свою семью опасности, что за каким-то чертом указал свой домашний адрес на рабочей визитке, что не заметил, как безжалостный маньяк следит за моим домом, что отпустил тебя одну, а не настоял на том, чтобы пойти вместе», почему-то никак не желало становиться словами. 

— В Киото был дождь, — ответил Сочиро. — Еще вчера. 

— А, точно. Мама говорила, — Лайт снова поскучнел. — Саю промочила ноги. 

— Вот как.

— Да, еще и простыла. Наверное.

Сердце у Соичиро заныло. Ему Сатико об этом ничего не сказала.

— А если у нас пойдет дождь, то совсем плохо, — продолжил Лайт. 

— Почему? Тоже простынешь? — через силу улыбнулся Соичиро.

Лайт склонил голову на бок:

— Не-а. Просто не люблю дождь. Когда он идет, всем грустно. Хоть бы снег пошел, — мечтательно протянул он, снова взглянув из окна на небо.

— Может, и пойдет.

Разговаривать с сыном было странно — поначалу. Когда вдруг оказалось, что у Лайта есть увлечения, мысли, друзья в школе, в конце-то концов. Поток информации, который обрушился на Соичиро, заставил его встряхнуться, отвлечься, пусть и не полностью, от собственных дел. Это было сложно и одновременно интересно — общаться с сыном. 

— Может, и пойдет, — согласился Лайт. — А может, и нет, — добавил он. — Как бы узнать?

— У нас был барометр, — ответил Сочиро, мысль пришла в голову совершенно внезапно, но показалась ему очень удачной. — Ты же знаешь, что такое барометр?

Лайт прикусил губу:

— Это какой-то прибор?

— Точно. Он показывает возможность осадков и их тип. 

— И у нас он есть? — Лайт застыл на месте. Это очень удивляло Соичиро — в моменты, когда сына что-то очень интересовало, тот не начинал вертеться на одном месте, как другие дети, а наоборот, замирал, становясь похожим на какого-то зверька.

— Был. Если хочешь, можем посмотреть в кладовой, — предложил Соичиро. Лайт торжественно кивнул. 

— Я могу сам его найти, — предложил он. 

— Но ты же не знаешь, как он выглядит, — удивился старший Ягами.

— У него должны быть стрелки, — Лайт нахмурил лоб. — Я найду, — убежденно заявил он. — Это будет мое дело. 

— Ну, если ты так уверен, — Соичиро скрыл улыбку от энтузиазма Лайта. Сказать по правде, ему совершенно не хотелось заниматься поисками этого несчастного барометра. 

Изначально, когда он заявил о своем уходе из полиции, ему казалось, что ничто и никогда не заставит его снова взяться за это дело. Но Мисора Хотта оказался настойчив, не сказать — навязчив — и продолжал передавать Соичиро бумаги по делу Кодамы Сару. Соичиро и сам не понял, как получилось, что он раз за разом, снова и снова проглядывал всю информацию про убийцу. Несколько раз Мисора приходил к ним домой, причем Соичиро не мог не признавать, что вел он себя в высшей степени корректно. 

Нет, злиться на Мисору — почему не он пострадал в этом деле? — было совершенно невозможно даже при всем желании, хотя Соичиро немного жалел об этом. 

Он отложил в сторону папку с записью допроса. Перед Соичиро за эти дни возникла полная картина происходящего — точнее, настолько полная, насколько ее собрал Мисора. В общем-то, он знал про убийцу все: родился во Вьетнаме, отсюда и такое странное имя, с детства был нелюдимым ребенком, рос в деревне, промышляющей рыболовством, стал рыбаком в неполные шестнадцать лет, женился поздно на женщине с ребенком, падчерица была с умственной неполноценностью, но отцом он оказался хорошим и ребенка любил. Это голые факты, которые никак не давали информации о том, почему этот человек стал преступником. 

Кое-что поясняли выводы Мисоры Хотты — тот оставлял периодически свои заметки на полях копий данных. И все же, даже несмотря на это, Соичиро никак не мог понять Сару Кодаму. И тем более простить. Его интересовало — почему тот перестал убивать? Соичиро очень хотелось верить, что никто больше не пострадает. 

Мисора с пониманием относился к этому желанию и все же однажды сказал:

— Знаете, Ягами, то, что убийства прекратились, еще не значит, что маньяк остановился. Это значит лишь то, что мы пока не нашли тела. Такие никогда не останавливаются, — он покачал головой и перевел разговор на другую тему.

Эта сцена возникла перед глазами, как будто разыгралась прямо здесь и сейчас, настолько явно, что Соичиро пришлось покачать головой, чтобы прогнать тихий голос Мисоры. 

— Я нашел! — на пороге появился запыхавшийся Лайт. В руках он держал старый барометр. Лицо его было в пыли — после отъезда Сатико у Соичиро возникло много вопросов о том, как убирать дом, когда грязь буквально появляется без причины, но ответа на эти вопросы он так пока не нашел.

— Молодец, — ответил Соичиро. — Давай посмотрим, что нам обещает твоя находка.

***

Вечером — все таким же хмурым и бесснежным, как и день, — когда Лайт уже спал, довольный, что они с отцом разобрались с новой игрушкой, зазвонил телефон.

— Господин Ягами? Это Мисора. У нас, — он сделал заминку, будто подбирал слова, — новые тела. 

Сердце Соичиро сжалось от ужаса.

_2 декабря 1996 года, понедельник  
12:50_ __

— Таковы факты, — Мисора переплел худые пальцы перед собой. — Два новых тела. Теперь их девять.

После его рассказа возникало ощущение, будто вся кухня, обычно такая светлая, померкла. Будто даже краска впитала в себя грязь всего происходящего.

— Это просто… это просто ужасно, — честно ответил Соичиро, разглядывая фотографии с места происшествия. — Вы оказались правы, маньяк действительно не остановился.

Мисора хмуро улыбнулся. 

— Конечно, нет. С чего бы ему? Его ведет идея. Однако самое страшное не это: остановиться сейчас ему — хуже смертного приговора.

— Это еще почему? — голос у Соичиро сел, но он даже не подозревал об этом, пока не заговорил. 

— Девять, Ягами. Он не остановится на девятой жертве. Ему понадобится номер десять, чтобы закончить то, что он считает полосой злоключений. 

— После этого он?..

— После этого, Ягами, ничего не произойдет, потому что сколько ни убей — никто не воскреснет, — сухо ответил Мисора. — А знаете, сколько у нас в Японии счастливых чисел? 

Соичиро помрачнел. Действительно, для суеверного ума хватало знаков в числах.

— Он снова начал убивать. Значит, идея его не покинула. Но хуже всего другое, — Мисора потер тонким пальцем висок с уже явной сединой. — И я не знаю, как сказать вам об этом. 

— Не тяните.

— Дети, которые погибли в эти дни… Они все ходили в один детский сад с вашим сыном.

Соичиро застыл, не зная, что сказать. Эта новость словно покачнула все кругом — и привычные стены его дома в том числе. 

Он подозревал, что маньяк может быть где-то рядом. Черт, да он настолько подозревал это, что даже позволил Мисоре присылать молодых полицейских — Айзаву и Моги — домой за якобы помощью в хозяйстве. Но знать, что кто-то из детей, улыбающихся в выпускном альбоме Лайта, уже мертв… Пусть Лайт и не учился уже с ними — они с Сатико перевели сына в школу с высоким рейтингом, — и все же…

— У меня есть предположение, что десятой жертвой должен стать ваш сын, — безжалостно продолжил Мисора. 

— Лайт? — беспомощно выдавил из себя Соичиро. 

— Думайте, Ягами! Вы помешали его преступлению! Вы выступили с призывом ловить его! Неужели вы действительно думаете, что инцидент с вашей женой — это финал?

Конечно, Соичиро так не думал. Но представить, что это действительно так…

— Ягами, у нас сложная ситуация, я не буду врать.

— Я уже понял, господин Мисора.

Мисора кивнул и долил себе чаю.

— Есть еще кое-что. Я не хотел вас волновать, но теперь ясно, что это была ложная гордость, — проговорил он. — В нижней папке стопка писем. Это все вам. 

Соичиро с дурной поспешностью, которую он сам не мог в себе оправдать, достал папку и высыпал на стол ворох конвертов. Все письма оказались сложены в японские конверты, некоторая часть из них была вскрыта.

— Это обещания, — Мисора отпил чай. — Простите, я позволил себе заглянуть в вашу почту. Я приношу свои извинения за это. Но дело важное.

— Не могу поверить, — Соичиро проглядел несколько писем; все они содержали угрозы в адрес его семьи. Угрозы расплывчатые и между тем явно ощущаемые. — Откуда это у вас? 

— Вы должны простить меня, когда я веду дело, я могу вести себя не совсем корректно, — Мисора отвесил низкий поклон. — Я просил Моги забирать вашу почту рано утром и доставлять в участок. Потом мы смотрели: какие письма были важны вам, а какие пришли от убийцы. Моги и Айзава возвращали все послания, которые не имели отношения к нашему расследованию.

— Вот как, — Соичиро и сам не знал, чего в нем больше: негодования или восхищения. 

— Я превысил свои полномочия, но, надеюсь, вы сможете понять.

Соичиро мог понять. Его интересовало другое.

— Что все это может значить? — задал он вопрос.

Мисора медлил; стукнула дверь, и на пороге появился Лайт, вернувшийся из школы с Айзавой. 

— Пап! Барометр говорит, что завтра вечером будет снег! — воскликнул он, оборачиваясь к прибору, который они совместно повесили в прихожей, и тут же осекся, увидев, что отец не один. — Здравствуйте, господин Мисора.

— Доброго дня, Лайт, — церемонно поздоровался Мисора, и Соичиро очень не понравилось, как блеснули у того глаза, когда он увидел его сына. — Как в школе?

Лайт запыхался — быть может, бежал большую часть пути, стараясь поспевать за шагом Айзавы, но, услышав этот вопрос, тут же выпрямился, как маленький самурай перед своим властелином.

— Все хорошо, — бодро отрапортовал он. — А как вы? Вы смогли схватить этого преступника? — всех подробностей он, конечно, не знал, но прекрасно ориентировался в том, чем именно заняты мысли отца.

— Нет еще, — с подлинной грустью ответил Мисора. — И, видимо, нам понадобится твоя помощь.

Соичиро словно очнулся от глубокого сна:

— Ну уж нет.

— Возможно, что это необходимо, Соичиро.

Мисора впервые назвал его по имени, словно обозначая, насколько важно все происходящее и насколько оно близко к нему самому, Мисоре.

— Чем я могу помочь? — с любопытством поинтересовался Лайт.

— Иди наверх и делай уроки, — попросил Соичиро, не сводя взгляда с Мисоры. Мисора кивнул, соглашаясь:

— Пока тебе важно все приготовить к школе.

Как только шаги Лайта затихли, Соичиро не выдержал:

— Что вы придумали? — поинтересовался он с едва сдерживаемым гневом.

— Нам нужен ваш сын, Ягами. Убийца охотится именно за ним. 

Нельзя сказать, чтобы Соичиро ошеломила эта новость. Пожалуй, он знал все еще до того, как увидел письма. Конечно, он понимал слова Мисоры. Но это не значило, что он был готов напрямую услышать эту идею и принять ее всерьез.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я подверг сына такому испытанию?

Мисора покачал головой:

— Я бы с радостью избежал этого. Но нельзя закрывать глаза на то, что именно ваша семья интересует Сару Кодаму так сильно. И именно ваша семья — ключ к тому, чтобы мы поймали Сару. Или сейчас — или ждать до следующего счастливого числа. Вы готовы принять на себя еще несколько жертв? — голос у Мисоры был спокойный, но самому Соичиро становилось совсем неспокойно, когда он его слышал. 

— И что вы хотите? — поинтересовался он.

— Я хочу позволить Сару похитить его, — Мисора поднял руку, предотвращая возможный протест. — Это не будет жертвой. Сейчас есть Айзава, — он взглянул на полицейского, сидящего в отдалении, — Моги и несколько других, которые могут нам помочь. Сейчас есть возможная жертва. И есть я, который знает психологию подобных преступников и может с высокой точностью сказать, где именно стоит устраивать облаву. Нам нужно воспользоваться тем, что Сару считает нас дураками. 

— И подвергнуть Лайта опасности.

— Он не против, как вы видите. Он готов нам помочь.

— Он понятия не имеет, что его ждет! — повысил голос Соичиро.

— Он готов помочь, — повторил Мисора. — Но я вижу, вы не хотите решить эту проблему. Знаете, Ягами… Иногда приходится жертвовать чем-то во благо большого дела.

— Да? И что вы знаете об этом? — зло поинтересовался Соичиро.

— Когда-то у меня была семья, Ягами. У меня была дочь — Наоми. «Была» — звучит обреченно, но не бойтесь. Сейчас она живет с матерью. Когда в Японии зверствовал Цутому Миядзаки — Наоми чуть не стала одной из его жертв. Я попросил ее об этом. Она была чуть старше вашего сына.

— Сколько ей сейчас? Сколько лет Наоми Мисоре? — поинтересовался Соичиро, хотя пример уже казался ему убедительным.

— Семнадцать.

Семнадцать — как-то успокаивало. Значит, все действительно более или менее можно контролировать, если его дочери, которую пытался поймать маньяк, уже семнадцать лет. 

«Сатико тебе это не простит», — шепнул внутренний голос.

«Ей не обязательно об этом знать».

— Ладно. Какой план? — сдался он.

_3 декабря 1996 года, вторник  
Токио_

Утром Соичиро еще раз поговорил с Лайтом и убедился, что тот понимает, что от него требуется, а потом проводил Лайта в школу и вернулся домой, где уже сидел за столом Мисора Хотта.

— Вы все правильно решили, Ягами, — сказал он.

— Я все еще не уверен в этом, — отозвался Соичиро. Мокрое от дождя пальто он кинул на диван, чего бы никогда себе не позволил, будь Сатико дома.

Мысль о жене отозвалась странным стыдом и радостью, что она так и не поговорила с ним, когда звонила вчера.

— Это нормально, — кивнул Мисора. — Нам всем приходится делать выбор, но мы сомневаемся в нем лишь до тех пор, пока не становится ясно, что он правильный.

— Вы уверены, что Сару действительно поедет в Йокогаму? — спросил Соичиро.

Мисора замер буквально на мгновение:

— Тут вы можете верить только моему опыту.

Потянулись долгие часы ожидания. Соичиро смотрел на часы, пытаясь угадать, что сейчас делает сын.

Девять часов. Родной язык.

Десять часов. Природоведение.

Одиннадцать часов. Математика.

Двенадцать часов. Физическая культура.

Время тянулось нестерпимо медленно.

— Ваша дочь… Как она пережила все это? — поинтересовался Соичиро.

Мисора отвел взгляд от часов.

— Наоми? Хорошо. Она настоящий боец. Она знала, что происходит. Знала, что я приду.

— Вот как. И сейчас — нет никаких сожалений? — спросил Соичиро. — Что она говорит о произошедшем?

Мисора задумался. Покачал головой. Потом встряхнул ей и только тогда начал говорить:

— Ягами, наше дело… Оно очень сложное. Мы отдаемся ему полностью, и у нас нет времени на сантименты. Но вокруг нас люди, живые люди. И они могут относиться к нашим делам по-разному. Вы знаете это. Моя жена… Мы развелись. Сейчас Наоми живет в Америке с матерью и отчимом. Мы редко видимся. Но я знаю, что она не в чем меня не винит. Она поступает в Национальную Академию ФБР… Точней, таков план, если она выдержит экзамен, — он смутился. Соичиро впервые видел такое открытое проявление эмоций у этого человека. 

— Вот как.

— Наши дети — продолжают нас. Хотим мы этого или не хотим. Лайт — уже продолжение вашего пути, — Мисора улыбнулся. — И может быть, он пойдет дальше, чем вы можете себе представить.

Соичиро вдруг понял, что и не хотел бы этого представлять.

***

В половину второго наконец-то раздался звонок — звонил Айзава.

— Около Лайта появился какой-то подозрительный тип. 

— Сару?

— Хрен разберешь. У него капюшон. Но скорее всего. 

— А что Лайт? — взволнованно спросил Соичиро; он просил сына отнестись к этому как к необходимости, не перечить похитителю, если такой появится, но его глубоко удивило, что Сару клюнул на уловку в первую же попытку.

— Лайт держится молодцом.

***

Второй звонок раздался ближе к двум часам, звонил Моги:

— Эй? Шеф Ягами, господин Мисора, следим за объектом. Путь в Йокогаму подтверждаем.

Мисора встал из-за стола и потянулся.

— Нам пора, — сказал он.

Соичиро потер лицо ладонями.

Внутри был только тупой страх не успеть. Больше ничего он не чувствовал. Этот страх поднимался откуда-то снизу, возможно, прямо из кишок, и говорил, что он обязан успеть, обязан — иначе…

О том, что будет, если он не успеет, не хотелось даже думать.

***

— Сару из тех, кто вечно ищет подсказки, — нарушил тишину Мисора.

— Какие подсказки? — скорее из вежливости уточнил Соичиро.

— Любые. Это такой тип психопатов. Они любят знаки и любят, чтобы все было так, как они задумали, — или так, как им кажется, что они задумали. Он решил, что десятой жертвой будет ваш сын, — и даже не задается вопросом, с чего бы это полицейский отдает своего сына ему на растерзание.

— Я не отдаю. 

— Да, конечно. Но он об этом не задумывается. Маньяки совсем простые существа, — Мисора выглядел очень взволнованным. И очень возбужденным. Казалось, вся ситуация доставляет ему удовольствие. Он был за рулем — Соичиро и сам не мог понять, почему отказался сесть за руль машины. Что-то было в этом неправильным, что-то мешало ему полностью ощутить убежденность Мисоры.

Он одернул себя. Откровенно невежливо — искать какое-то двойное дно в словах Мисоры Хотты, когда тот столько сил приложил, чтобы распутать это дело. И ведь распутал!

И Соичиро радовался бы этому, да вот только…

Именно его сын сейчас в заложниках у психопата, а сам Соичиро все еще не мог сформулировать для себя, почему согласился на это.

***

Айзава связался с ними по рации, предусмотрительно данной Мисорой. Соичиро не знал точно, что лучше — возмутиться тому, что Мисора все продумал и даже не обсудил с ним, или проклясть себя за то, что сам, увлекшись идеей о поимке преступника (а она его привлекала, и привлекала намного сильнее, чем он готов был признать), даже не уточнил во всех подробностях: каков план?

— Едут в Йокогаму, слежу за ним по трассе, мопед, скорость средняя. Внимания патрулей не привлекает, — скупо заметил полицейский. Через помехи его голос казался совершенно отстраненным.

— Я не могу поверить, — начал Соичиро и тут же подавился словами.

— Да? — вежливо обернулся Мисора.

— Я сам отдал своего сына.

— Мы всегда чем-то жертвуем, — Мисора даже не взглянул в его сторону. — Но эта жертва — ради большего.

«Я не хочу жертвовать ради чего-то большего», — вдруг понял Соичиро. Внутри было ужасно пусто и как-то… он бы сказал «глупо». Будто его обманули, а он, дурак, очень долго верил, что это стоит того.

— Айзава… Вы уверены, что он сможет проследить за Сару до его конечной точки? — спросил Соичиро.

— У нас не так много людей, потому работаем с теми, кто есть, — последовал ответ.

***

Еще через пятнадцать минут Айзава снова связался с ними по рации:

— Простите. Они… В общем… Мы их потеряли, — доложил голос. 

Соичиро даже не удивился.

Они свернули к дому Ишиды — тот был совершенно темным, там явно никого не было.

— Я же говорил, что семья уехала после того, как они стали работать с американцами? — уточнил Мисора. Он то ли пытался держаться спокойно, то ли ему действительно все казалось нормальным. 

— Да, — ответил Соичиро. Рука сама нащупала пистолет, так и не сданный при последнем посещении полицейского отделения. — Тут никого нет, — не выдержал он. 

— Давайте обойдем дом.

Соичиро вышел из машины, почти бесшумно хлопнув дверью. 

Замок на калитке красноречиво говорил, что, несмотря на отъезд, семья Ишида совсем не собиралась давать приют всяким бродягам. Соичиро перескочил через забор.

На неухоженном газоне лежала плотная гнилая листва — и откуда ее столько налетело за эти две недели? Всего-то две недели. 

— Что-то есть? — негромко поинтересовался Мисора. Он так и не преодолел преграду забора.

— Пусто, — констатировал Соичиро, посмотрев на замок на двери и для полной уверенности пытаясь взглянуть за плотно закрытые ставни.

— Ясно. 

Соичиро спустился с крыльца, бессильно сжимая пистолет.

— Что дальше? Их здесь нет. Где мы будем искать? — поинтересовался он. Голос его звучал ровно, но сердце стучало как бешеное.

Мисора облокотился на калитку. 

— Ягами… Есть кто-то в Токио, кому вы могли бы довериться?

Соичиро еще раз взглянул на темный дом.

— Говорите, что вы хотите, — ответил он. — Сейчас не время для загадок.

— Если вам есть кому сообщить о произошедшем, то самое время — убийца может решить, что ваш дом — подходящее место для него. Быть может, Сару знает, что вы следите за ним…

— Конечно, он знает! Если Сару следил за домом, то должен был понять, что я не отпускаю сына одного! — вспылил Соичиро. Перед глазами стояло лицо Лайта, когда тот внимательно слушал их план и так трогательно кивал, соглашаясь на все это безумие.

Лайту семь! Но о чем он сам думал, когда соглашался?!

— У меня есть с собой мобильный телефон. Мы можем позвонить в отдел, — продолжил Мисора. 

Мобильный телефон — огромный и ужасно неудобный — Соичиро уже видел, когда однажды заглянул в черный дипломат Мисоры. 

— Можно позвонить Обате. Он способен проверить наш дом, — ответил Соичиро. Ему хотелось верить, что это действительно так. Он перескочил через забор, чувствуя, как неосторожное приземление болью отозвалось в ногах. Оба дошли до машины, и Мисора протянул ему телефон.

Обата, ушедший из полиции по состоянию здоровья, на просьбу отреагировал неспокойно.

— Убийца? В твоем доме? — почти взвизгнул он, совершенно забыв о правилах вежливости. 

— Ты поможешь? — чтобы говорить спокойно, требовалась огромная выдержка. 

— Хорошо, я съезжу, конечно… Тебе больше некого попросить? — «Пятнадцать лет вместе работали, а толку?».

— Есть, — Соичиро закончил вызов. — Я ошибся, мне некого просить, — проговорил он. 

— Давайте позвоним Моги. Он остался в Токио. Вдруг что-то заметит? — предложил Мисора. Он же и позвонил. 

Моги перезвонил еще через десять минут. 

— Я у дома. Тут никого нет. 

— А внутри?

— Ну, окна темные.

— Пусть возьмет ключ. Он рядом с почтовым ящиком. Запасной, — прошептал Соичиро. Сердце заходилось. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Мисора.

В их доме никого не было.

— Что дальше? — спросил Соичиро.

— Моги останется в вашем доме, — ответил Мисора. — Сару могло еще не хватить времени.

— А Лайт? Вы обещали мне, что мой сын будет в безопасности!

— Дайте мне подумать! — они со злобой уставились друг на друга. Затем Мисора выдохнул и поправил перчатку, снова надетую на руку после разговора, но, судя по всему, недостаточно идеально севшую на ладонь. — Если Айзава проследил за ним до Йокогамы, то он, скорее всего, будет здесь. 

Мисора нахмурился. 

— Ягами, я понял. Убийца всегда возвращается на место своего преступления. Знаете об этом? Один из первых законов криминальной психологии.

— У него было девять убийств, и мы понятия не имеем — где именно они происходили! — недобро и слишком громко ответил Соичиро.

— Нет, вы не понимаете. В его голове существует только одно убийство — смерть падчерицы. Он увез Лайта в свой дом.

***

Через двадцать минут — слишком долгих минут для Соичиро — они наконец-то свернули в сторону порта и проехали вдоль океана.

Дом Сару, судя по адресу, указанному в деле, стоял на отшибе — самое место для маньяка. Мисора заглушил мотор в самом начале темной и безлюдной улицы. 

— Дальше пешком, — скупо заметил он. — Будьте осторожны.

Соичиро покосился на него, но ничего не ответил. 

— Будьте аккуратны, — продолжил Мисора. — Если он там…

— Если они там, — поправил его Соичиро, проверяя, все ли на месте. Оружие было под рукой, и он знал, что, возможно, впервые в жизни воспользуется табельным пистолетом. 

— Мне пойти с вами? — Мисора весь повернулся к собеседнику. Соичиро скользнул взглядом по его безукоризненному пальто, темным кожаным перчаткам и аккуратному узлу галстука.

— Нет. Я справлюсь.

— Ягами, чтобы вы ни думали…

— Я ничего не думаю, черт бы вас побрал. Хватит тратить наше время! — рявкнул Соичиро, выходя из машины.

Дверь он, впрочем, захлопнул тихо, чтобы ни единый шум не привлек ничьего внимания. 

Идти по пустынной улице было неприятно. Дул пронизывающий ветер с океана, но еще холоднее становилось от мысли, что он может не успеть.

Соичиро прибавил шагу. 

Полы пальто бились от ветра об ноги, словно запутывая их и мешая нормально идти. 

Дом Кодамы оказался маленьким, типичным домом «на одну семью» от Matsushita, ничем не выделяющимся среди других домов. Земля под ним была явно арендованной — этим могло объясняться отсутствие нормального забора. 

Соичиро машинально пригнулся, когда оказался рядом. 

В доме было тихо и темно, но лежавший в густых неподстриженных кустах криптомерии мопед красноречиво демонстрировал, кто может быть внутри.

Соичиро проскользнул через низенькую калитку, подкрался к входной двери и подергал ручку. Дверь открылась с легким стоном, показывающим, что петли давно не смазывали. С тем же звуком она захлопнулась.

Соичиро шагнул внутрь.

Тишина и темнота обострили его слух, но он не слышал ничего особенного. Было тихо — ужасно тихо. Соичиро сделал несколько шагов — настолько бесшумно, насколько позволял пол. 

Он находился уже рядом с лестницей на второй этаж, когда вдруг почувствовал, что не один.

— А вот и гости, — нараспев произнес кто-то, и в тот же момент Соичиро получил удар в плечо.

Удар был сильный, на мгновение все внутри будто остановилось, пока Соичиро не понял, что его тело развернуло от толчка. Потом пришла боль. 

— Ты чего здесь делаешь? Ты чего здесь делаешь? — как сумасшедший повторял Сару. Удары следовали за каждым повторением: в бок, в грудину, пара пришлась по спине, по животу, Соичиро задыхался от боли и никак не мог прекратить избиение.

Он упал на пол, задыхаясь от боли и бессилия.

— Вот и полежи, полежи, — недобро посоветовал Сару. Затем что-то щелкнуло. Вспыхнул слабый свет. — Ты чего сюда пришел?

Не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что Сару Кодаму действительно безумен. 

— Отпусти моего сына, — попросил Соичиро. Сару издал звук, будто прочищал горло.

Рядом с лицом приземлился плевок. Соичиро мог разглядеть слюну во всех подробностях, скосив взгляд на пол. Затем Сару пнул его в нос. Соичиро взвизгнул от боли, прижимая руки к лицу. Кровь хлынула сразу же, и задержать ее ладонями казалось невозможным. 

— Пришел и думаешь, что я тут кого-то убиваю? Я не убиваю, не убиваю, понял? 

— Скажи это Рокюдзу, — прохрипел Соичиро.

— Случайность! Случайность! — фыркнул Сару. 

— И детям. 

— Я даю им душу, я даю им душу! — манера Сару повторять все дважды вдруг напомнила Соичиро о том, что падчерица Кодама была умственно неполноценной. «Интересно, у него с тех пор появилась эта привычка — повторять и говорить нараспев?» — подумал он на удивление отстраненно. А ведь всего несколько недель назад Соичиро уже слышал речь Сару и заметил эту особенность. Почему же они не успели тогда — до того, как во все была втянута вся его, Соичиро, семья!

— Сару, слушай. Где мой сын? Отпусти моего сына и…

— А твой сын у меня, — Сару хихикнул. — Он ждет, ждет когда Иошши придет. Вернется домой.

Сердце у Соичиро сжалось.

— Где мой сын? — спросил он тихо. Боль начала отступать на второй план, кровь, впрочем, все еще лилась из разбитого носа. Словно заметив это, Сару еще несколько раз пнул его тяжелыми сапогами, попадая по ребрам, животу и лицу. Боль заставляла лишь жалобно скулить, распластавшись по полу.

— Папа? — Лайт появился темной тенью за спиной Сару. — Ты уже знаком с моим новым другом? 

— Что? — сердце буквально пропустило несколько ударов. Сквозь кровавую пелену боли образ Лайта вышел чуть вперед. В руках его был маленький красный мячик.

— Смотри, что он мне дал, — похвастался Лайт. — Это Сару, он мой друг. — Лайт будто бы не замечал крови и того, что отец фактически лежит на полу перед его новым другом. 

— Лайт поможет Иошши вернуться домой, — промурлыкал Сару. Соичиро передернуло. 

— Сару, остановись, — попросил он. Получилось хрипло и глухо.

Маньяк его не слышал. Он повернулся к Лайту и грубо погладил мальчика по голове. 

— Давай я поиграю с тобой, — произнес он. — Но для этого ты должен дать мне мяч. Этот мячик. Сядь на стул, закрой глаза и открой рот. Открой свой ротик.

Соичиро сквозь боль почувствовал бессилие. 

Вот как он убивает. Пользуется тем, что японские дети так часто и слепо повинуются взрослым. Он душит их посторонним предметом, а если не получается, то довершает начатое веревкой, а потом…

— Не хочу, — вдруг капризно сказал Лайт. — Ты обещал, что у тебя есть видеоигры. 

— Есть, есть. Я потом, потом…

— Я сейчас хочу. 

Соичиро никогда не слышал у Лайта такого капризного тона. 

Сквозь пелену боли он наконец-то нащупал под пальто пистолет. Проблемой оставалась ломота в теле от любого движения и то, что пальто словно обвилось вокруг тела, мешая дотянутся до оружия.

— Потом, потом, — Сару ласково взял из рук Лайта мячик и поводил им у лица мальчика. — Ну же, не расстраивай Иошши. 

— А она где? Ты говорил, что она хочет поиграть со мной, но я ее не вижу, — все так же капризно ответил Лайт. 

— Она придет, придет. Потом, чуть позже.

— Я хочу сейчас, — Лайт соскочил со стула. — Мне неинтересно потом. 

— Сядь на место, — в голосе Сару вдруг прорезался металл. — И не шевелись. 

Лайт покачал головой. 

Сару схватил его за плечо и затряс — безумно, хаотично. Соичиро приподнялся на локте и наконец смог нащупать оружие. Но он не решился стрелять, боясь зацепить сына. 

— Отпусти! Отпусти меня! — завопил Лайт и с размаху ударил Сару. Тот согнулся и выпустил его. Лайт тут же отпрыгнул назад, уворачиваясь от вытянутой руки.

Соичиро рванул полы пальто в сторону.

Грянул выстрел — Сару завопил как больной, оседая на пол. Пусть в темноте и было сложно прицелиться, но маленькое пространство все же позволило Соичиро неплохо действовать практически наугад и попасть маньяку в колено.

Лайт кинулся к отцу.

— Я боялся, что вы потеряли нас, — он упал на колени и уткнулся лицом в грудь Соичиро, никак не подавая вида, что слышит стоны раненого маньяка. — Как хорошо, что ты тут! Я так боялся, что он не поверит мне!

За окном вдруг взвыли сирены, и по стенам домика заплясали красно-синие огни, словно ждущие до этого момента развязки всей драмы.

***

— Я в порядке, — в очередной раз повторил Соичиро, вставая с врачебной койки.

— Я тоже! — подал из другого угла голос Лайт. 

— Господин Ягами…

— Ягами, вы в порядке? — Мисора появился на пороге — все такой же аккуратный, как и всегда. — Я ждал результатов вашего осмотра. Отличный выстрел, — он скупо улыбнулся. — Сару схвачен.

— Мисора, — Соичиро вздохнул. Ему действительно было чему поучиться у этого человека. Только совершенно не хотелось. 

— Айзава и Моги блестяще сработали. Они смогли поднять полицию двух городов буквально за считаные минуты. Я бы присмотрелся к этим двоим, такие люди вам понадобятся, — доброжелательно заметил Мисора Хотта. 

— Я готов их принять в свой отдел, если Китамура меня вернет, — безрадостно заметил Соичиро.

— Вернет, он же не дурак, ваш шеф. Вы теперь герой, — отмахнулся Мисора.

— Скажете тоже, — героем себя Соичиро точно не чувствовал. Он поглядел на собеседника и мысленно покачал головой. Пожертвовать ребенком и не сожалеть об этом? Сейчас это казалось совершенно невозможным, и его буквально разрывало от чувства вины за все произошедшее. Если бы Лайт не был таким умным мальчиком — чем бы это вообще могло кончиться? 

— Позвольте дать вам совет, Ягами, — Мисора словно почувствовал его настроение. — Из собственного опыта. Если вы хотите сохранить семью, то убедитесь, что ваша жена никогда об этом не узнает. 

— Спасибо, — Соичиро протянул руку. Мисора пожал ее.

***

Когда они с Лайтом вышли на улицу, пошел первый снег. Он падал на грязный двор, на полицейские машины, вызванные Мисорой, а может, Айзавой, и на машины скорой помощи.

Вдали шумел океан, а огни фонарей расплывались от снега. 

— Смотри, смотри, — заволновался Лайт. — Барометр не обманул! Он все-таки пошел! — затем он перевел дыхание. — А мы теперь домой? — поинтересовался Лайт совсем другим, усталым тоном. 

— Да, — Соичиро помолчал и добавил. — Прости меня. — Лайт смотрел на него огромными и доверчивыми глазами, словно не понимая, о чем говорит отец. А возможно, и действительно не понимал. Соичиро откашлялся и добавил: — Я раскаялся в том, что подверг тебя опасности, уже в тот момент, когда предложил тебе это. Такого больше никогда не будет.

Лайт молчал, явно озадаченный.

— Но ведь мы выиграли? Мы победили?

— Да, — Соичиро кивнул, крепко сжимая руку сына. Тот идеально разыграл сегодняшнее задержание. Кто знает, что бы было, если бы Лайт испугался, если бы не смог сыграть роль простого, наивного ребенка, не подозревающего об опасности, если бы… И все же было что-то пугающее в том, как легко он изобразил все это. 

— А если мы победили, то почему никогда не будет? — поинтересовался Лайт. 

— Иногда… Иногда мы жертвуем чем-то, чтобы получить что-то большее. И надо точно знать — действительно ли мы готовы это потерять или нет. Я не готов был тебя потерять и не потерял лишь чудом. Победа — это очень хорошо. Но иногда цель не оправдывает все твои возможные потери.

— Но ведь наша цель хорошая! — на лице Лайта отражалось, что он явно считал, будто цель всегда оправдывает средство. — Мы были правы! Мы с тобой… мы с тобой были на защите справедливости, да? — лицо у него горело, будто в лихорадке.

— Да, хорошая, — со вздохом отозвался Соичиро. Наверное, сын еще маленький, чтобы это понять. Он может вести себя как взрослый, но ему только семь. 

Лайт все еще сохранял упертое выражение лица, демонстрирующее полное несогласие со мнением отца. Соичиро погладил его по голове. 

У него еще будет время убедить Лайта в том, что есть вещи, которыми не жертвуют. А если жертвуют — то расплачиваются за это одиночеством и тоской, как Мисора, например. Мысль о Мисоре привела к еще одной мысли, тесно связанной с этим человеком.

— Сегодня нам надо будет хорошенько выспаться, когда приедем домой, — Соичиро неловко достал ключи от машины. — А утром позвоним маме, — он мысленно пообещал себе сделать все, что будет в его силах, чтобы сохранить семью. Он будет настолько хорошим мужем и отцом, насколько сможет. 

— Зачем? — спросил Лайт, садясь на переднее сидение и пристегиваясь ремнем. 

— Пора им с Саю возвращаться. 

Лайт довольно улыбнулся. 

— Пора! — подтвердил он. — И еще нам надо забрать фотографии с праздника.

Соичиро выехал с темной улицы в сторону порта Кавасаки. Точно. Он уже и забыл про Сити-го-сан и посещение фотоателье. Все это казалось ему очень далеким, случившимся много лет назад. Тогда он даже не знал, насколько был счастлив. 

— Заберем, — пообещал он. Потом вздохнул. — Я попрошу тебя только кое о чем, хорошо? Давай договоримся не рассказывать маме о том, что произошло сегодня. Пусть это будет нашей тайной, ладно? — попросил он. Лайт сонно и согласно моргнул, глядя, как за окном летит так ожидаемый им снег и свет фонарей сменяется темнотой звездной ночи.

***

«Токийский вестник»  
4 декабря 1996 года

Убийца детей пойман!

Как стало известно, в результате полицейской операции, проведенной совместно полицией Йокогама и Токио, наводящий на Японию серийный убийца Сару Кодама был пойман. Подробности операции не разглашаются. 

Родители и дети снова смогут спать спокойно!


	5. Бонус: пояснения

**1\. Каппа**

Каппа — одно из многочисленных сверхъестественных существ Японии. В России мы назвали бы подобное существо водяным.

Каппа не слишком красив на вид, чаще всего описывается похожим на обезьяну или как нечто среднее между лягушкой и черепахой, а на голове у него блюдце, в котором скрывается вся его сила.

Считается, что каппа любит шалости, но не наносит человеку вреда. Однако есть и истории о том, что проходящих возле воды или купающихся людей каппа затягивает в воду, топит и вытаскивает из ануса человека шарик, представляющийся особым органом в заднем проходе, при вынимании которого человек становится дураком 

Кодама Сару — отчим умственно неполноценной девочки, да и сам при всей своей ловкости не может считаться очень умным человеком. Однако деревенское воспитание вбило в его голову легенду о каппе, и спустя годы она возникла в его сознании снова — в таком вот извращенном виде. Видимо, шарик, которым подавилась во время игры его падчерица, заставил Сару вспомнить древнюю легенду. Действительно считалось, что после нападения каппы разум можно сохранить, если найти шарик и вернуть его. Но в понимании Сару эта мысль приобрела совершенно чудовищные формы.

**2\. Зариновые атаки в токийском метро**

20 марта 1995 года случился крупнейший теракт в метро Японии. Распыленный газ зарин унес жизни множества людей, задохнувшихся и отравленных смертоносным газом. Ответственность за это взяла на себя неорелигиозная секта Аум Синрике.

После теракта полиция Японии долго испытывала трудности в связи с увеличением нагрузки по патрулированию и отслеживанию возможных повторных акций. Именно с этим связано такое малое количество людей в отделе Соичиро. В период с 1995 года по 1997 год в полиции Токио действующего состава не хватало. В этом были и плюсы: множество молодых людей пришло работать в полицию, стремясь помочь своей стране. В помощь полиции набирались патрульные, молодые люди, помогающие полиции сохранять спокойствие в общественных местах. Многие из них позже стали полицейскими детективами. Одними из таких молодых людей были Айзава и Моги.

**3\. Выбор имени третьему ребенку и еще про имена**

Выбирая имя дочери, Соичиро перебивают такие варианты, как Хидэ и Мика. Если с Хидэ все просто — имя переводится как «плодоносящая», и, несмотря на то, что в марте существует традиционный праздник будущего урожая, все равно это имя не совсем уместно, то имя Мика отвергнуто, потому что фамилия Соичиро также содержит в себе кандзи, обозначающее луну. 

**Действительно, слишком много луны для одного имени. **

Помимо этого, имя падчерицы Сару Кодама — Иошша — означает «океанский ребенок». Быть может, именно это заставило его спрятать ее тело в сети. Это хорошее имя, но по слухам, в районе Йогакамы и Тибы в древности это имя часто давалось детям, которые не доживали до полнолетия праздника Сити-го-сан. С чем это связано, нам неизвестно.

Размышляя об имени убийцы, Соичиро говорит, что оно созвучно слову «обезьяна», но написано хираганой — слоговой азбукой. Так на японском было передано традиционное вьетнамское личное имя Суан. Созвучие — простое совпадение. Интересно, что Сару, представляясь братом господина Ишиды, выбирает имя Кэтсу. В отличие от его имени, в этом имени есть кандзи, которое обозначает «победа». Кто знает, случайность ли это?

**4\. Сити-го-сан**

Древний японский праздник, на данный момент имеющий полуофициальный статус. Обычно его переносят на ближайшие выходные, но в 1996 году 15 ноября выпало на пятницу, а у Соичиро удачно подвернулся выходной, потому семья Ягами праздновала его день в день. Это праздник детей, перевести его можно как «семь-пять-три», что связано с возрастом. В этот день в современной Японии пятилетних и трехлетних мальчиков, а также семилетних и трехлетних девочек одевают в традиционную праздничную одежду, ведут в храм, а потом проводят торжественную фотосессию. Сити-го-сан знаменует собой взросление детей и связан с детской смертностью в древней Японии. 

Титосе, которые получили после ателье Лайт и Саю, — это традиционный красно-белый леденец, даримый все детям в честь праздника.

**5\. Дело Мисоры Хотты**

Дело, которое Мисора Хотта раскрыл при помощи своей дочери, — это дело о поимке реального маньяка Цутому Миядзаки, который убивал маленьких девочек. Не хотелось бы знать, что именно пережила Мисора Наоми в тот момент, когда попала в руки этому безумцу, потому что Миядзаки был совершенно безжалостный убийца, действительно наслаждающийся мучениями жертв. Он будет казнен только в 2008 году. Быть может, не без помощи Киры…

Первое дело Мисоры не намного проще — расследование Акиры Исигути, о котором он упоминает, это дело о человеке, который действительно заставил японскую полицию сделать шаг вперед в модернизации. После его поимки была создана всеяпонская база данных, позволяющая полиции использовать данные о преступниках и преступлениях со всех концов Японии. Собственно, именно этой базой пользуется Соичиро Ягами в самом начале своего расследования, когда запрашивает информацию из архивов.

**6\. «Девять, Ягами»**

Не секрет, что японцы очень внимательны к числам. Так, например, число четыре считается зловещим из-за созвучия со словом «смерть». Число девять заслужило такую неприятную репутацию из-за созвучия со словом «мучение». 

Согласитесь, это лишь чуть лучше, чем смерть.


End file.
